


High Seas Love

by xsilverwolfx



Series: One Piece [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Oneshot, Self-Harm, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Eustass Kid x Reader
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: One Piece [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766869
Kudos: 82





	1. Show Me You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Eustass Kid x Reader

“Killer, how long until the next island?” I asked.

“About two days, why?”

“Just curious.”

I turned away from him and proceeded to climb the mast towards the crow’s nest completely ignoring Killer’s questions.When I finally made it to the top of the nest, I leaned agains the railings, just taking in the view of the setting sun over the ocean becoming lost in my thoughts.

“DAMMIT!”

Oh yeah, can’t get a thought in when the captain is screaming at someone.I sighed while thinking of the hot-headed red-haired captain who plagued my mind.Yes, master thief kept thinking about Eustass Kid, one of the feared Supernovas, who was also becoming a real pain in my ass.

“(Y/n) get your ass down here!” he commanded.

“Not interested captain,” I answered nonchalantly.

“(Y/n) it wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order!”

Rolling my eyes I sighed just before I made my way down from the crow’s nest to come face to face with my captain, who was glaring a hole in my forehead, but I just returned his look with dead eyes.

“What?”

“Follow me,” he jerked his neck towards his workshop.

“If you have something to say to me, you can say it right here.”

“Disobeying your captain is grounds for severe punishment,” he growled.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” I replied sarcastically while walking away towards my room below deck.

“Get your useless ass back here now!”

I ignored his calls and threats, I knew that if I didn’t get away, there would be no holding back.Making haste to my room, I locked the door, then walked over to the mirror to take in my appearance.My (e/c) eyes were so dead you would believe I was a zombie; my (h/l) (h/c) hair seemed to dull away along with the feeling in my eyes.My plump lips held no more smiles, neither laughter.Pulling my collar off my shoulder, there lied a purple bruise that HE left me, marking me in his mind that I was HIS.A single tear escaped my eye at the realization that there was no life left in me, not while I was on this ship.

No more…I can’t take the heartlessness anymore, no matter how much I care about him.Abandoning my self loathing, I proceeded to pack my duffel bag with my bare essentials, clothes, money that I’ve not only earned but stolen, and the metal bracelet that Kid made for me when I joined the Kid Pirates.

Heavy footsteps approached my room so I quickly hid my duffel bag under my bed then went to lay on my bed and face the wall.Of course there was no knock, only a rude entrance by breaking the lock off and slamming of the door. 

“You know knocking shows good manners upon entering someone’s room is essential.”

“I don’t care, this is my ship and I can enter any room I please!”

“What if I was changing idiot?!” I became frustrated.

I could feel the smirk etch onto is colored lips.“Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

It took all of my restraint to not blush at that comment.Still I didn’t turn to look at him, I couldn’t bring myself to.

“What the hell do you want?”

“You didn’t steal any good shit from that marine ship!You brought back useless shit metal and no money!What kind of master thief are you?!”

“Maybe there was no good shit on that damn ship, and I thought you like useless shit metal since that’s what most of your inventions are made of!”

“You watch your fucking mouth!Remember who you’re talking to!”

“Yeah the heartless bastard who doesn’t give a fuck about anyone else but himself!”

I rose to my feet and glared at Kid with the intensity to kill.His eyes widened slightly at my outburst, since I never usually lose my cool.As a thief, I’m usually calm and collected, that’s how I get my prize.

“Don’t call me a bastard you worthless excuse for a thief!”

SMACK!I slapped Kid across his face, even causing a scratch from wanting to dig my nails into his cheek to rip off the look on his face.

“You’re so selfish and rude, I can’t believe that you haven’t had a mutiny or you haven’t been killed yet!I’m so sick of the way you treat me and others of this crew!Why do you HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING CRUEL?!!ALL I’VE EVER DONE IS FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS AND ALL YOU’VE DONE IS TREAT ME LESS THAN DIRT!I DON’T DESERVE THAT!”

Kid, for once, was silent and showed and expression of shock.Was he truly dumbstruck that I exploded on him?Well, he should’ve seen this.

“Now you’re speechless, the Great Supernova Kid is silent?”

“Forget coming to my cabin tonight,” he growled.

“Wasn’t going to!I’m done with it, and I’m done with you!”

Kid paused for a moment, then turned around without saying a word, and left my room without even slamming the door.I can’t take this anymore, why did I have to fall for this asshole?How could I have been so stupid to think that he could possibly care about me?!All I am is just a plaything for him when he has urges!No more!

I reached down to grab my duffel bag then continued to pack up my stuff, while waiting for night to fall.The only thing that I would have to worry about was the night watch, and I believe that it was Killer’s turn tonight and I could skip by him easily.Though through my rage, I kept questioning whether I truly wanted to leave the Kid Pirates…?

***~Time Skip~***

Night has fallen and most of the crew members are asleep.I haven’t heard the raging voice of Kid since he left my room, so I assume that he’s asleep.Slinging the duffel bag over my shoulders, I grabbed my motor board then opened my bedroom door and peered out to make sure that the coast was clear.Luckily, there was no one.I exited my bedroom, and quietly made my way to the top deck then looked around for Killer.There was no sign of him on deck, so that must mean that he’s in the crow’s nest.

Peering over the side of ship, I looked back to make sure that Killer was not looking this way.Again, I didn’t see him, so I dropped my motor board into the water and it hit the surface with a splash.I hopped over the side landing onto the board, then kicked the starter to fire it up; only it refused to start.

“No, no, no!Come on!” I cursed quietly.

“Missing something?”

Snapping my head back up, there was Killer holding out the motor fuse and the timing belt.I glared at Killer as he just crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

“Give those to me now Killer.”

“Not until you tell me what is going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious masky?”

“I can see that you’re trying to leave, but I want to know why?Especially since abandoning a crew immediately makes you not only an enemy, but we will be forced to kill you.So, give me a reason to hold back from any of that.”

“You know why Killer!”

“Why not come with me and tell me, then if I feel like it, I’ll give these back and let you go on your way?”

“Killer I can’t stay here!”

“You will not make it to the next island on a non-motorized board.Either get back up here and talk to me, or swim there.”

Swimming seemed very tempting, but being eaten by a sea king was not. 

“Fine.”

Killer helped to hoist me back onto deck with my board the led me into the kitchen for some privacy.I took a seat at the bar and leaned my arms against counter top.

“Don’t you need to be outside for watch?”

“Not an enemy ship for miles.I can take a break, especially since I can enjoy the quiet.”

Killer opened the pantry then came out with a bottle of whiskey and two scotch glasses.He approached the bar then placed both glasses on the counter along with the bottle.

“I thought you preferred sake?” I asked.

Killer shrugged his shoulders as he removed his helmet exposing his scarred face.Killer was comfortable around me because we were practically best friends on this ship, and he was the only one I could talk to.Killer poured the amber liquid into both glasses then placed one of them in front of me.

“Sake is meant for good times and enjoyment, not to be wasted on sorrow.Whiskey is better for that.”

Grasping the glass in my hand I took a deep breath downed the whiskey in one swallow.Killer just sipped his for the time being and chuckled when I placed the glass back on the counter.

“Another barkeep.”

Killer reached for the whiskey and poured more into the glass.

“So, as I was asking you earlier today, what is wrong?And tell the truth.”

“I think you’re just trying to get me drunk so I can’t leave,” I said while taking another sip of the alcohol.

“(Y/n).”

“Fine.I’m tired Killer, I’m tired of being treated so badly by him.”

“Kid,” he stated.

“Yes!I can’t keep being played!One minute he’s a complete asshole to me, treating me like shit then the next he wants to try and be semi decent only when he wants something!”

“I’ve been waiting for you to admit that you and Kid were in a relationship.”

I took another swig of my drink then poured myself another.

“There is no relationship; Kid doesn’t care about me nor anyone else.He cares only about himself.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Killer mentioned while leaning against the bar.“He does try to keep the crew safe when he can.”

“But still treats them like shit.”

“True.My opinion though is that he doesn’t know how to express himself, and for most people anger is an easier emotion to express and can be interpreted different ways.”

“Oh really?Tell me one time when Kid’s anger expressed something other than jackassery?”

“Jackassery?” Killer raised his eyebrow.

“I’m pissed off and drinking, I will make up words that let you know what I mean.”

“Fair enough.Remember the last island we were on?”

“Fuji Island, yes.”

“There was a store that you were looking through and saw a very expensive dress.”

“It wasn’t expensive, I got a great deal on it.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have unless Kid intimidated the store manager.”

“What do you mean?” I questioned skeptically.

“The manager was not only going to charge you a high price for being a pirate, he was mentioning to employees that he was interested in you and was going to charge you sex for the dress.When Kid overheard that, he snapped and not only gave the manager a beating, he told the cashier to charge you less for the dress.”

“That’s hard to believe,” I muttered while taking another sip.

“I thought so too until I saw him do it.Then remember when we went to the bar?”

I gripped the glass and scraped my nails across the midsection causing a small screeching sound.

“How could I forget?That’s the place where I decided to be done with Kid.”

“Come again?”

“Don’t fucking act like you don’t know.You were sitting right next to him when it happened.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t paying attention to Kid.I was trying to keep Heat and Wire from killing each other because they were too drunk to know what was going on.”

“Then let me jog your memory.That local whore that came over and sat in Kid’s lap and flirting with him.He just loved the attention that he was getting from her rubbing up on him.”

I pounded the whole glass of whiskey letting the effects overcome me, though I knew it didn’t make a dent.Unfortunately, I have a strong tolerance for alcohol.

“The real kick in the ass for me was that he knew that I saw this and did nothing but let that bitch kiss him.”

“Is that why you started the bar fight?” 

“Yup,” I rubbed my temples with both of my hands.“Drunk guy should’ve stayed away from me because I was a ticking time bomb.”

“You know that when you left Kid told me what had happened and obviously he was not successful.”

“Oh really what the hell was his excuse for anything that he does?”

“Just listen and judge after the fact.”

“Whatever.”

“Kid, again, is not good at expressing his feelings.We had talked before you came to the bar at how he didn’t think that you cared about him.It was my stupid suggestion to have him make you jealous and get a reaction out of you.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, I was a little buzzed when I said it.So, for that I apologize for my stupid suggestion, because I didn’t realize how drunk he was going to get to be able to make you jealous, nor did I think that he was going to kiss that girl.It wasn’t meant to hurt you.”

“Well it did.And that was the last straw for me.”

“Look,” Killer placed his hand on mine, “please don’t leave the crew because I told Kid to do something that he shouldn’t have.”

I jerked my hand away from him.

“But he should’ve been smart enough to know not to do that.Kid should’ve…that’s the thing.As long as I’ve been in this crew, he should know me by now.All I wanted from him was just a little care, just show me that…”

Killer paused for a moment then sighed.

“You want him to show you that he loves you.”

I reached for the bottle of whiskey, but Killer snatched it away from me.

“Hey!”

“No, you’ve had enough.”

“I’m not even buzzed!”

“And I’m not going to let you get to that point.Being an angry drunk is not the answer obviously.”

“Oh but it’s okay if the captain is that way huh?Well forget it, I’m leaving.”

“Did you forget that I still have the fuse and belt?”

I smirked while holding up the fuse and belt.Killer’s eyes widened.

“How did you—?

“I’m not a master thief for nothing.”

“But you can’t leave if your board is broken,” came a deep voice.

I turned around in my barstool to see Kid leaning against wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his painted lips.I glared at him just standing there.

“You can’t just leave me be can you?”

“Killer go back on deck.”

Killer put his mask back on a did as Kid said.I tried to follow after Killer but Kid blocked the exit with his arm.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not!”

“You can’t tell me what to do asshole!”

“I’m not…I can’t let you go (Y/n)!”

“Get out of my way!”

I tried to push past Kid, but he grabbed me around my waist holding me tightly to his chest.

“Let go of me!” I struggled.

“I can’t!”

“Why the fuck no—”

I was silenced by his lips crashing into mine in a rough kiss.Trying to resist him, I kept moving my head away from him, but he kept following my movements trying to get a reaction out of me.Deciding not to fight him, I waited until he was finished; only he pulled back slightly.

“You can’t leave…it won’t be the same without you.”

“Too late for sympathy Kid.Didn’t you hear me, I’m done with you.”

“Please…” he begged.“Please don’t.”

Wait begged?Kid never begs for anything.

“It’s too late Kid,” I pushed him away from me.“I’m not going to stay with the crew, I’m leaving.”

“Can you just hear me out please?”

Again with the please?Alright, where is the real Kid?

“Don’t waist my time, I need to fix my board that you probably broke.”

“Dammit (Y/n) please!Just listen to what I have to say!”

My heart skipped a beat hearing the desperation in Kid’s voice.Never in the time I’ve known him has he pleaded for me to do anything.But I don’t want to be sucked in anymore than I should.

“Make it quick,” I said while crossing my arms.

“I fucked up okay…I fucked up so bad that I didn’t know how much it would effect me until I overheard you say that you’re leaving.”

“Well maybe you should’ve thought about that the first time you treated me like a piece of ass on the street.I’m worth more than what you make me out to be!”

“I know that!I just don’t know how to do this kind of thing, or what to do right by you!All I know is that without you, I won’t get to be the man I need to be!I need to be better for you, because you’ve done everything I ask, and things I’ve never asked of you.If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve given up when I lost my arm.You make me want to do shit I wouldn’t ever do.”

“Get to the point Kid I can’t stay here anymore than I need to be.”

Kid’s eyes widened in shock, he was realizing how deep he’s dug the grave on this so called ‘relationship’.His eyes shifted anywhere but to me like he was fighting with himself on what to do.Finally he relaxed and looked me in the eyes once more with pain as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something small.

“(Y/n) I know I’m a fuck up, and you have every right to leave the crew and me.I know that I should’ve done better for you because…I…well…”

He held out a shining metal ring and in the middle a heart was twisted and formed from the metal.On the inside of the band, it read ‘I Love You’.

“Kid,” I felt my eyes begin to water.

“I was angry at there not being good metal earlier because I wanted to make this perfect for you.But with the situation earlier, I had to finish this no matter what.”He shifted and scratched the back of his neck.“It’s a promise ring to promise you that I will try to be the man you want, and that one day you’ll be my pirate queen when I become king.”

I didn’t know how to react.I was so sure on leaving and determined to do it but now I don’t know.The more I thought about going through with it and leaving, the more my heart ached. 

My silence was agonizing for Kid, so much that he gently took my hand in his, placed the ring in my palm, then backed away.

“I’m sorry (Y/n).If you want to leave, I won’t stop you.”

Kid began to retreat from the kitchen which snapped me out of my thoughts.Seeing him walking away to disappear, I couldn’t take it and ran to him.

“Kid!” I shouted.

Before he could make it to the door, he turned around only to catch me as I jumped into his arms and held onto his neck tightly.He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me back with just as much intensity.

“(Y/n) does this mean?”

“I love you too you idiot!” I cried into his shoulder.“I always have, and you’ve finally shown me what I wanted from you!I don’t want you to change completely, I just want you to show me how much you care about me.”

“I will, I promise.”

I pulled back slightly and connected my lips with his in a heated kiss.Kid’s lips melded with mine and soon he bit my lower lip to invade my mouth with his tongue as he explored every crevice he could find while I tangled my hands through his fiery hair.The need for air became apparent and we separated but kept our foreheads against the other.Unknowingly, Kid had lifted my legs and pushed me against the wall and I had my legs wrapped around his waist.

“I’ll stay,” I said.

“Good.And first thing is we are moving you into my cabin,” he smirked in response.

I unwrapped myself from Kid and gave him a smirk of my own while grabbing my duffel bag.

“Alright, but as punishment no sex for a month.”

“WHAT?!You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I can easily make it two months.”

Kid’s jaw dropped as I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his cabin.When I made it to the cabin, I put my duffel bag in the corner, kicked off my boots and laid on the bed waiting for him to follow.It wasn’t long until Kid came into the room and went to the bathroom to remove his makeup then joined me in bed.His arm wrapped around my waist as he cuddled up to me and peppered my neck with kisses.

“Say it?” I said.

“Say what?”

“Kid!”

“Alright alright,” he agreed while turning me over to look me in the eyes.“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kid kissed me gently, something he never does.I was starting to enjoy his softer side, as long as he shows this side of himself only to me, he won’t be so much of a pain in the ass.

“Seriously, a month?” Kid raised an eyebrow.

“Want to make it two?”

“No no!” Kid’s grip on my waist tightened.“A month is enough.”

“That’s what I thought,” I smiled.“Goodnight Kid.”

“Night.”

***Killer’s POV***

I watched as (Y/n) left the kitchen and soon after Kid followed her back below deck.I smiled to myself.

“Finally.Maybe Kid will mellow out a bit.”


	2. Smile For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar Law x Reader

“(Y/n) help!” 

Turning around from repairing the master board, I see Shachi and Penguin running into the room panting heavily.

“What did you two do now?” I asked while wiping my hands from grease.

“N-nothing?!” Penguin gasped.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.Did you two try to trick the captain into eating bread again?”

“I swear we didn’t do that!” Shachi put his hands up in defense.

“Look guys, I don’t have all day.What did you do and how bad of a mood is the captain in?”

“W-we kinda-um,” Shachi stuttered.

“We kind’ve blew up the…kitchen…”

My eyes widened at the news.Of all the things to blow up, they blew up the kitchen when we are in the middle of the sea and are about a week or so from the next trading island.And I know just who has to not only clean up the kitchen, but I had to repair the equipment and cook for a hungry crew.Oh well, keeps me distracted.

“Does he know?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Not yet,” Shachi shook his head.

“Alright, where is the captain currently?”

“He’s in his study for now,” answered Penguin.

“Good,” I said while reattaching the plate to the main frame.“But since this little mess is your doing, you two are going to help me with all the damage,” I smiled.

“WHAT?!” they shrieked.

“Either you help me, or I tell Law that it was you two who caused the accident, and you are the ones who put bread in his rice pudding,” my smile grew wider.

“Don’t smile like that!It makes you look dangerous!” Shachi yelled.

“So is that a no?”

Both men shook their heads and quickly retreated from the room.I finished up the work that I had to do here and followed them into the kitchen.On my way I passed by Bepo, and the poor bear had smudges on the white parts of his coat.

“I hope you didn’t participate.”

Bepo shook his head.“Wrong time for a snack.”

“Got it.”

I gave him a smile as I continued on my way to the kitchen.When I got there, my jaw nearly dropped.How were these guys able to get the stove to explode and lodge itself upside down clear across to the other side into the wall?Smoke was still protruding from the stove and burnt residue was everywhere, along with broken tables.

…

“How…why would you do this?” I asked.

“It was an accident!” Shachi cried.

“We were just trying to make ramen!” Penguin added.

“How did you cause this from ramen?” I asked still in shock as I continued to examine the scene.

Penguin and Shachi continued to babble while I tried to figure where to start.Window, opening a window is a good idea.I raised my hand to silence their rambling and sighed heavily. 

“Alright, Shachi open a window, Penguin get the mops, then Shachi your’ going to help me get this stove out of the wall and back in it’s original place.While I fix the stove you two will be cleaning, understand?”

“Yes ma’am!” they salute.

“Get to work boys,” I smile.

After the stove was moved over, I was able to find out that, thankfully, the stove was repairable.Thank God because there is no way in hell I am building one or calling Kid who owes me a favor.I could call him to fix this, but I didn’t feel like dealing with Killer’s pick up lines. 

I was distracted with the stove that the others finished cleaning the kitchen, and were trying to get my attention.

“Earth to (Y/n)!”

I snapped my head towards the guys and gave them a smile.

“Finish cleaning?”

“Yeeees,” they groaned. 

Both men were covered in black smudges and looked extremely tired.I stood up from my spot and overlooked the kitchen to see if there were any further damages to the room.Other than a few broken tables, everything looked good, even the hole in the wall.As I was looking everything over, the door opened and there stood Ikkaku with a look of disgust on her face. 

“What in the freaking hell did you do?!” she yelled at me.

“I fixed the stove,” I replied happily.

“How did you break the stove?!”

“I didn’t do anything, I’m just a handy-woman taking care of business.”

Ikkaku rolled her eyes as she went over to the fridge.Nothing new from her; she and I never truly got along even though I tried to be nice to her all the time.

“Well, miss handy-woman you should start cooking on this hunk of junk you just fixed because it’s almost dinnertime.”

I looked towards the other side of the wall and noticed that the clock was getting close to six o’clock.Yeah the crew is going to get hungry and I’m going to be the one to cook, especially since the captain couldn’t cook to save his life. 

I walked back over to the stove and hooked the wires back to the wall and went to wash my hands.When I pulled my sleeves up slightly I could feel the fabric grace over the mark on my sensitive scar making me flinch.After I finished washing my hands, I pulled my sleeves down then proceeded to gather ingredients for dinner.I was a little tired so I was going to make a stew or soup. 

I grabbed the vegetables and began dicing them into smaller pieces and putting them into the pot to sauté.As more time past, I added all of the ingredients that I needed to add to the soup I let it simmer until it was ready.Members of the crew began to pile into the kitchen awaiting dinner but I had to fend them off for just a bit longer.I know that the captain doesn’t like bread, but the others do, so I began to slice up some bread to help sop up the broth.While cutting I felt something push me in the back.

“Oops!” Ikkaku chimed.

The knife slid across the board and sliced the top of two of my left fingers.

“Gahh!” I shrieked and grabbed my fingers.

“Aww you’re such a klutz!You can fix a stove but you can’t handle a knife, how pathetic!” Ikkaku laughed.

The blood started gushing from the tips of my fingers and the sight began to turn my stomach.My hand started to tremble at the sight then I felt a force grab my hand and hoist it over my head.Looking to the side I saw Bepo holding my hand high and putting a napkin over the cuts.

“Keep this elevated and it should slow the bleeding,” he said calmly.

“T-thank you Bepo…”

I pulled my hand from his grip and backed away from him.

“U-um…d-do you mind finishing up Bepo?”

“No, I can finish up.But first let me take you to Law.”

I jerked away from Bepo tightening the grip on my bleeding fingers.

“No!I can take care of it.Please just finish up.”

“(Y/n)…”

I ignored Bepo’s voice as I hurried away from the kitchen and speed walked towards my room.My mind was racing as I felt more warm blood covered my hand that I didn’t notice that someone was walking towards me.I bumped into a solid body and they grabbed onto my shoulders to steady me.

“(Y/n) is something wrong?” a deep voice asked.

“No Captain!I’m fine, please excuse me!”

I rushed away from Law trying to avoid eye contact with him so he couldn’t see what was wrong.When I finally made it to my room I rushed to the bathroom, locked the door, and ran warm water over my cuts.As the blood began mixing with the water memories began to flash in each string of blood.I shook my head to avoid thinking old thoughts that plagued me.

“It’s not true…not true…”

_Pathetic_

_Worthless_

_Stupid_

_Ugly_

_Pitiful_

I kept hearing these words but I forced myself to try and not believe them.But as I heard the words being spoken, I started to see his face in the water that was pooling with blood.A wicked grin illuminated in the water; I scraped across the water to eliminate his face.

_What’s the matter (Y/n)?_

I looked up at the mirror and saw a tall figure towering over me with his Joker smile etched onto his face.There was no one I hated and feared more than this man.

_Are you still afraid?_

I felt something stroke the scars on my forearm tracing both letters gently.

“Stop it.”

_Don’t forget who you belong to my little slave.Without me, you are nothing but a worthless, forgotten, burden.No one wants you, he never will and no one else will._

“SHUT UP!!”

I punched the mirror right where I saw his face shattering the glass everywhere.Glass shards embedded themselves into my knuckles while blood leaked through the broken skin.As much as I tried to fight it I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks.I dropped down to my knees hearing the soft cracking of glass as I moved down to the floor.

“It’s not true…not true…” I cried.“He needs…he doesn’t…”

Does Law need me?He never needs me unless I he wants something repaired, or to cook.I have a purpose here right?My purpose is…what is my purpose?

_*No, I won’t let him have power over me!*_

Looking around on the floor, I found a large shard and brought it to the scar on my wrist.Just as he carved his initials into me, I’ll carve him out.I began slicing at the two letters furiously trying to erase that man’s existence and his influence on me. 

The more I cut, the more I felt relief to my thoughts; I felt released from all the pain of the words that plagued me.All of the comments and bad feelings went away as the blood poured from my wrist.That relief invited me to do more; I turned to my left wrist and began cutting there as well to feel that euphoria consume my body.It wasn’t long before I was seeing black spots cross my vision and I smiled.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I jumped in shock as I heard someone knock on the door.Good thing it’s locked.

“(Y/n), are you in there?” Law asked.

I couldn’t trust my voice because I was fading away, but I knew that I had to ease my captain.

“(Y/n) please answer me.”

“I’m fine,” I choked out.

That bit of effort was enough to drain the rest of my strength and I collapsed to the side where I laid on broken glass.Law began banging on the door and fumbling with the knob.

“(Y/n), (Y/n)!Open the door!”

His voice sounded desperate as he rammed the door.I was starting to black out and lose consciousness just as the door slammed open.

“(Y/n)!No, no no!”

My body was lifted and cradled to his warm chest.

“I’ll fix this!Please just stay awake!”

“It’s a-alright…” I whispered as I fully lost consciousness.

“Don’t fall asleep!Wake up!Room!”

***~Time Skip~***

**Beep.Beep.Beep.**

_*Huh?Where…where am I?*_

**Beep.Beep.Beep.**

_*That sound, I’ve heard it before.*_

Opening my eyes I could see that I was no longer in the bathroom on the floor but in the infirmary in the sub.I turned my head to see a monitor there reading a heartbeat.Following the cord, I found it to be attached to my chest; the weight of my arms was heavy due to the amount of blood loss.Lifting my right arm, I saw that there were bandages around my whole forearm and same for the other.Did I really inflict that much damage?

“You’re awake,” Law’s velvet voice echoed through the room.

I turned my head towards the sound of his voice.He was sitting at a desk across the room, and judging by the open books, he was reading.

“What happened?” I asked my voice slightly cracked.

Law stood up from his spot then dragged his chair over to the side of the bed and sat back down.Law reached out and gently took my wrist in his hands stroking over the bandages.His eyes continued to glare at my bandaged wrist as I watched his eyes.Though they were angry, they looked to be in pain.

“Why did you do this?” he asked sternly.

I stayed silent because I was afraid.I’m usually the one that always follows orders and makes sure everything is taken care of for everyone of the crew, but this time I couldn’t find the words.

“I expect an answer (Y/n).”

Licking over my chapped lips, I turned my head to face my right arm in angst.I couldn’t hide from my captain anymore.

“I’m pathetic aren’t I?” I choked out.

“What are you talking about?” he snapped.

“It’s true isn’t it?All I’m good for is keeping face, fixing what I can around the sub, cooking and cleaning.I’m just a maid…still the same old slave that I was.No one will care what happens to me because I’m just a burden.I don’t want to be a burden on anyone anymore.”

“Don’t say that!”

Law hovered over me with both of his hands on either side of my head.I gasped at his sudden closeness trying to hold in my embarrassment.

“Don’t believe those words again!You are so much more than what Doflamingo thinks!”

“H-how did you—”

“Do you really think that I wouldn’t notice the previous scars?Times when you repaired the ship and your sleeves were rolled up, how you would always make sure grease or something covered the areas.Or how when you smile, it’s not real.”

“You’ve been watching me?”

Law was paused for an moment to think about his next words.He sat himself on the side of the bed but never took his steel eyes off of mine.

“I know what Doflamingo did to you.How you were forced into slavery as a child then he bought you to be his personal slave.You were basically his maid, treating you like you meant nothing, but for some reason you always had a smile on your face.No matter what you always did as you were told, while sporting the same smile.”

Law reached over and grabbed my right arm and gently stroked over the place where my scar was.

“Then one day, you just wanted a small snack to eat and when you tried to take it, you were caught.But instead of just denying you, Doflamingo decided to make you never forget that you tried to steal from him, and carved his initials into your arm.”

“How do you know this?” I questioned.

“I was young at the time, and you probably didn’t notice me because Doflamingo kept you away from the others, but I noticed you.There were times when I would walk around the mansion and notice someone cleaning towards Doflamingo’s wing.There I would catch glimpses of you working to the bone, but you never looked sad.Until,” Law squeezed my right arm gently, “until he did this.That day you never smiled the same way again.”

Was he really there when this happened and I didn’t notice?But I was ordered to never look up unless I was told otherwise.

Warm lips pressed themselves onto the bandage right over my scar.His eyes were closed as he held his lips there, almost as if he wanted to someway take the scars away with this small gesture.He released his lips, but intertwined his fingers with mine.I was scared because Law never did this before, and I didn’t know what to do or how to respond.Law then squeezed my fingers gently to get a response out of me. 

“Watching you slowly slip away was the scariest thing I’ve seen since Doflamingo hurt you.I watched him take away your smile once, and he almost completely stole you away again.I can’t let that happen.”

“Captai—”

“Law.”

I held my tongue then tried to gather my words.“Law, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that, I can’t watch you disappear again (Y/n).I did that once when I left Doflamingo, but when I found you again, I knew that you needed to be apart of my crew so that I could protect you and possibly bring your smile back.”

“You…you want me to smile?But I smile all the time.”

“Not the way you used to.I want to see that bright smile that would light up a room, make anyone’s worries disappear.But I can never see that if I lost you.”

“But am I really that important for you, or this crew?What is my purpose?You all were surviving just fine without me?”

“Surviving, that’s one way to put it,” he chuckled slightly as his dark eyes held a hint of a smirk.“We get by, but now that you’re here you’ve helped the others have fun, give them some leeway with chores, which we will adjust soon.You are the best cook, you listen to everyone’s problems, and are one hell of a mechanic.Most of all, you’re smile, even though it’s fake, makes everyone’s day better.”

A ghost of a happy smile tinted my lips while tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.So many nice things he’s saying is what everyone wants and needs to hear every once in a while.

“I can see one brewing,” he whispered.“I want to bring your beautiful smile back.”

My head snapped towards him, “Beautiful?”

“Did I stutter?” he smirked.

A heavy blush arose on my cheeks heating my face entirely.I couldn’t help it, Law was so close to me, and even if it’s not true, I felt like he really meant the words he said.

“Law, thank you.”

“For what?”

I looked up at him with the best face I could.I smiled from happiness relaxing my face and I could feel my eyes brighten.

“Thank you for giving me a reason to smile.”

Law’s eyes widened in shock at my expression.I started to think that maybe that was not the right thing to do.I lowered my head in embarrassment only to feel a cold hand on the side of my face tilt my head back up.When I was about to question Law, I felt a warm pair of lips cover my own gently.My eyes widened in surprise, but as I noticed that his eyes were closed and he was being gentle, it was easier for me to respond.

Closing my eyes I reciprocated Law’s kiss by moving my lips against his.I gently placed my hands against his shoulders trying to get closer to him and he responded by tangling the hand that was on my cheek into my hair and using his other hand around my waist.Law began to lick the edge of my lower lip slowly teasing me to allow him in.Fully wrapping my arms around his neck, I turned the tables on him and pushed my own tongue past his and explored his cavern.

Oh, and did he taste so good.I felt lost in the sensation that I didn’t know that Law began to fight back and explore my own mouth with his hot muscle.Slowly he started to lean my back against the bed and slowly retreat from my lips for the dreaded need for oxygen. 

We both took in heavy breaths while we stared at one another.My arms were still around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.Law released his hands and let them graze over my forearms softly.

“Don’t ever do this again, promise me.”

In his eyes was desperation along with adoration.How could I refuse not only my captain, but plea that he was clearly making?He gave me a purpose.

“I promise.”

Law gently squeezed my forearms.

“If you ever feel this way again, just come to me.I don’t care what time it is or where it if, please just tell me.I don’t ever want to see you lying on the floor clinging to life again.I…I…”

I smiled my happy smile again for him finishing his sentence for him.

“I love you Law.”

His eyes held shock once again then turned to a loving gaze.Law pecked my lips again gently then smiled his rare smile.

“I love you (Y/n).And don’t worry, I’ve already gave Ikkaku her punishment.”

“Huh?”

“Bepo told me what happened in the kitchen.Also, Shachi and Penguin are going to be your assistants at your disposal for a whole month for blowing up the kitchen.”

“Bepo told you everything?!”

Law smirked and stood on his feet.He then leaned down and placed a loving kiss on my forehead. 

“Get some rest, (Y/n).I’ll check on you in a little while.”

I blushed when he smirked at me like that.It also made me feel so loved and that I belonged here with him.I lifted my right arm and traced a finger over where I knew the initials were.

“You’re wrong Joker, there is someone that wants me and loves me.”


	3. Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roronoa Zoro x Reader

“IT’S COOOOOLD!!!!” Luffy shouted.

“That’s because we’re on a tundra island you idiot!” Nami shouted at him.

I laughed at the navigator once again scolding our poor captain.This scenario happened on a regular basis so there was nothing to do but to enjoy the amusement. 

“It is too early for this shouting,” Zoro yawned.

“Aww cheer up you grump,” I smiled at him.“We’re on a tundra island during Christmas, just relax and get into the holiday spirit!”

“You’re awfully cheerful,” he mumbled.

“Keep acting like that, I’m going to call you Mr. Grinch.”

“He’s already like that with that moss head of his,” Sanji commented while taking a drag of his cigarette.

“What did you say ero-cook?!”

“You heard me you shitty swordsman!”

“Boys, boys!” I intervened between them.“You’re both pretty, let’s just go and have fun today without you two trying to kill each other.”

“Whatever you say mellorine!!!” Sanji spun off in his heart tornado.

“Damn cook.”

I wrapped my arms around Zoro’s arm and leaned my head against it. 

“Come on Mr. Grinch, let’s have some fun.The island is having a holiday celebration for Christmas.”

Zoro slowly pulled away awkwardly and started walking ahead of me.I forgot that he doesn’t like being very intimate and touching wasn’t his thing.It’s hard sometimes especially when it was him who wanted to be together.I followed behind him into town that was fully decorated for the holiday season with lights, garland, and figurines.There was the smell of peppermint cocoa in the air bringing the warmth of the season.

“Would you like a cocoa miss?”

I looked down to see a small boy handing out a cup of the steaming cocoa.Behind him was a small stand with other children making the cocoa and serving it.They were charging two belli for it.I smiled at the kids while taking out twenty belli and giving it to the boy in exchange for the cocoa.

“Merry Christmas,” I said.

“Thanks miss!”

I turned around to see if Zoro was still nearby, but to my dismay he was not.Sighing I continued on my way through the festival looking in the small boutiques and shops looking for gifts for the crew.When I left the final boutique, I had bought: Luffy a big rack of meat, Nami an emerald jewelry set, Robin a historical collection, Sanji a brand new knife set, Usopp new magnifying goggles, Chopper a chemistry set, Franky the newest toolbox set, and Brooke a new violin. 

However I was stumped on what to get Zoro.I know that practically everyone is going to get him the expensive sake he loves so much, but I wanted to do something different; I felt that I needed to being his girlfriend.Though there are times like today when I don’t feel like he believes we’re together, when he was the one who wanted to start this relationship.Maybe it’s because he’s not normally a talkative or intimate person.But I feel like we’ve broken some of his barriers, it’ll just take some time.

I walked by a shop that looked to be a weaponry shop.Curiosity caught my attention when I saw an older man clipping away at a bonsai tree in full concentration.I walked into the store and began to look around at the various, beautiful swords that decorated the walls.Setting down my bags, I reached out to a red one about five feet long and unsheathed the blade.I twirled the blade around me to test the balance and speed of the motion; it was perfect.After I spun a figure eight, I sheathed the blade.

“Wow,” I muttered.

“Only a trained eye can recognize great beauty,” an foreign deep voice spoke.

I turned around to see the man still fixated on the tree but spared a moment to glance at me.

“These swords are amazing!Did you craft them all?”

The man modestly chuckled while nodding his head.

“You like?”

I turned to admire a section of black samurai swords while settling the one in my hands in it’s rightful place.

“I love them.I wish I could craft something of this nature.”

“You are a sword maker?” he asked.

“A blacksmith yes.I specialize in blades mostly, but none of my creations can compare to these.”

“Do not worry,” he spoke while suddenly appearing beside me.“Your hands are conditioned for creation, and fighting.”

“You are very kind sir, but I am no swords-woman, just a blacksmith.”

“There is more to you than you care to see.You want to make an excellent sword yes?”

I looked to the old man and nodded.

“Then you must practice with each one.Feel the magnificence of the blade.”

The man grasped one of the black swords, about six feet in length, and unsheathed it while performing a series of forms while the sword danced around in the air while never leaving his hand.He finished his show by pointing the tip of the sword at me and taking a wide stance. 

“I can see it in your eyes, you do not fear what is ahead of you, but take the challenge whole heartedly.”

There was a moment of pause, before he withdrew the blade and sheathed it.Then he held the blade out to me and did a little bow of respect.

“For you.”

I took the blade in my hands, it felt heavy, but it was a nice sense of strength.

“How much would you—”

He held up his hand to stop me.

“Please take it.It is Christmas, and I know when someone has skill that will emerge one day.I can see that you have a bright future ahead of you.”

Pulling the sword close to me I hugged it, and felt that taking up swordsmanship would bring me closer to Zoro.

“Thank you very much,” I bowed my head in respect.

The man smiled then put his hands behind his back.

“You did not come here for yourself did you?”

I shook my head.“Uh, no I was actually looking for a present for someone.”

“A swordsman?” he smirked.

I blushed while looking away and nodding my head slightly.

“Ah, some special swordsman.”

“He’s a three sword-style user, and his swords are serving him well.I’m just unsure what to get him.”

“Does he take care of his swords?” the man walked away while looking around the shop.

“Yes, and he’s very protective of them.But he mostly polishes the blades, I’m the one who sharpens and fixes them.”

The man ducked around the side and I could hear him fumbling with something.I took a moment to marvel at the sword that the shop owner gave me.I felt that if I could test this out, I would ask Zoro for a friendly match.I was pulled from my thoughts when the man handed out something in his hands. 

“This should be a suitable gift for any swordsman.”

In his hands was a traditional samurai sword cleaning set complete with an obi.The wooden case was engraved with Japanese quotes regarding the strength and discipline of a samurai.I could see Zoro loving this and it reminding him of home.I smiled at the old man and reached into my pocket and pulled out enough money to pay rent for this shop and set it on the counter so that he couldn’t refuse.

“Keep the change,” I smiled while retrieving the kit and obi.

“Oh, your youth proved price enough.”

“It’s Christmas, I see that small picture of you and your wife on the counter.Take her out and give her a nice time for Christmas.”

The man nodded his head while chuckling slightly.I bowed in respect to the old man, gathered up the presents, and carefully made my way back to the ship.Before I set foot on the plank, I caught the silhouette of Zoro talking to someone.Upon closer inspection, he was smiling at someone…I recognized her as Tashigi.

“What the hell?”

They were laughing together and she held onto his shoulder to catch her breath.Wow, he’s so casual with her; well she is pretty and she…she’s much more than the average me.She’s beautiful, a great swords-woman, and looks like his childhood friend Kuina.I gripped the box in my hands as I walked onto the ship and made my way into my workshop trying to pretend that I didn’t see what I just saw.

For hours I stayed in my workshop wrapping everyones gift only sneaking out once to hide Luffy’s gift in the fridge and I skipped dinner.Though I tried to keep jealous thoughts out of my mind by distracting myself with wrapping, and making designs for new weapons that I had in mind for Nami and Usopp. 

The door to my workshop opened suddenly and I scrambled to hide the gifts that weren’t wrapped.

“Could you please knock?!” I exclaimed while not looking behind me.

“Sorry,” a gruff voice said.

Gasping slightly I kept my focus on my work bench.

“What’s up?” I asked while trying to sound cheerful.

“You missed dinner, that’s not like you.”

“I’ve been busy, I must’ve forgot.”

I could feel his very presence behind me and if he was any closer, I think I could feel his breath on my neck.

“Busy with what?”

“Why are you so nosy all of a sudden?” I snapped.“You barely spoke to me all day, or the past few days and now you want to know what I’m doing when you know what tomorrow is.”

“I just thought we could spend some time together,” he muttered.

I sighed while grabbing the last present and began to wrap it while not turned around to look at Zoro.

“Oh, that’s shocking…” I trailed off slightly.

“I know what you saw earlier.”

I halted my hand from taping the paper together.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was out shopping.”

“You saw me and Tashigi talking on the dock earlier,” he stated.“She pointed you out.”

“Well then why don’t you just go and talk to her then, it seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”

Two hands placed themselves on my shoulders and gave a slight squeeze.This is the first time that Zoro has touched me first since we started saying we were together three months ago.Though I wanted to pull away I wanted to see what he would do next since this wasn’t like him.

“You don’t have to be jealous—” 

“I was not jealous!”

“—We just happened to run into each other and it turned out that we were both having the same turmoil.”

“Getting lost?”

“No!” he exclaimed.“We just both happened to be in the same situation of trying to find a present for someone.Her’s was much simpler than mine because I didn’t know how to really go about getting you something.”

“You know you’re not supposed to tell someone what their present is until Christmas.”

“What time is it (Y/n)?”

I looked out the window to see that the moon was high in the sky. 

“It must be well past midnight.”

“That means it’s Christmas day and way too early,” I rubbed my temple.

Zoro then started to work his hands into my shoulders and I leaned into his touch.

“What’s gotten into you Zoro?You never do things like this.”

“I figured that I needed to start, especially since I’ve been such a jerk these past few days.”

“You think?”

“Okay, okay, I already feel like an ass.”

“I guess I was wrong too, being slightly jealous of Tashigi.But you were laughing, smiling, and she held onto you, but you never do that with me.I just wish that you could some time try and be a little intimate with me like you did with her.”

His hands moved from my shoulders to my elbows leaving his warm trail along my arms.He bent his head next to mine and whispered in my ear.

“Come with me.”

His husky words tempted me to walk away from the station and follow him.Before we left, I grabbed his present and tucked it into my jacket as I followed behind him towards the crow’s nest.The night air was crisp against my skin as I followed him through the bottom door. 

When I made it up there, Zoro’s weights were moved and there on the floor was a blanket with pillows surrounding the area, with a plate of (f/f) and two sake bottles.

“What’s all this?”

Zoro extended his hand to help me up into the crow’s nest while shutting the hatch.

“It’s not much, but I thought that for Christmas I could give you a proper date.”

“You thought of this?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” he scratched his neck, “it was my idea but Nami and Sanji helped me.”

I turned to face Zoro and I placed my hand on his chest.

“It’s more than I could’ve hoped for.”

I took my hand away realizing again, how much he doesn’t like to be touched.However, he grasped my hand and placed it back where it was before.

“You don’t have to pull away,” he muttered.“I like it when you touch me.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Do you want to know why I pulled away every time you touch me?”

“Yes.”

“Because every time you touch me,” he moved his large hands to my hips.“I get this feeling in my chest that makes my thoughts go crazy.”Then he placed his forehead against mine.“When you touch me, I can’t control myself and I want to do things to you that I know I shouldn’t because it would dishonor you and myself.”

I could feel my face begin to flush at his words.Deciding to take it a step further, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and bring my lips but a centimeter away from his.

“It wouldn’t be dishonor if I felt the same way whenever you’re near me.”

“You do?”

“Of course, why would I agree to be your girlfriend if I didn’t?I only wish that you could be like this with me more often.”

“I can fix that now.”

Zoro closed the gap and his chapped lips melded with mine in a long awaited loving kiss.Oh, and it was worth the wait.Zoro then began to run his warm tongue against my bottom lip to ask for entrance.I allowed him in to claim his territory.Just as he reached around my back to pull me closer, he stopped abruptly.

“Are you hiding something?” he questioned.

“Oh, yeah you’re present.”

I pulled out the wrapped present and held it out to Zoro.He took it from my hands and unwrapped it to reveal the cleaning kit and obi.He ran his fingers over the engraved kanji and he smiled, a true genuine smile.

“Reminds me of home.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Zoro set the gift down then came back over to me and lifted me into his arms bridal style then led me over to the pillows on the floor.He pushed the plate and bottles away then clicked the lock on the hatch.A bright blush arose on my face knowing his intentions.Zoro then hovered his body over mine while unzipping his jacket.

“If you don’t want to then tell me.”

In response, I gripped his shirt and pulled him back down to capture his lips in a heated kiss giving him the okay to go further as he unzipped my jacket.

*~A Few Hours Later~*

A pounding fist hit against the hatch stirred both me and Zoro from our sleep.I groaned slightly as I leaned into his warm chest and his grip on my waist tightened.

“Oi shitty swordsman!Get your lazy ass up!Luffy wants to open presents!”

“Go away ero-cook,” Zoro demanded.

“Now!”

“Sanji please go away,” I asked while not removing my head from Zoro’s chest.

“(Y/n)? Are you’re in there?Has that shitty swordsman done something to you?!I’ll kick your ass Zoro!!”

“Sanji, get down here we’re hungry!” Nami shouted.

“Yes my looooooove!!”

“Now you’ve gone and done it,” Zoro muttered while rubbing his eyes.

“It’s not like you wanted to get up anyway, especially after we did that this morning.You know when I said I wished you were a little more intimate with me, I didn’t mean we had to do this.”

“But we did, many times,” he smirked.

I blushed and hid my face from his as his hold on me tightened.

“And I think I’ll be doing this more often with you,” he whispered.

“I don’t mind.”

Zoro lowered me onto my back and kissed me softly.

“Merry Christmas (Y/n), I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, and I love you too.”

Zoro kissed me roughly and proceeded to continue where we left off earlier.Best Christmas ever!


	4. New Year's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portgas D. Ace x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the art

Ohhhh, I’m so full.I can’t believe I ate so much food in one night, but I couldn’t help it Sanji’s cooking was so good; even more so during the holidays.This year Ace and I were spending the Christmas and New Year’s holidays with his brother, Luffy’s, crew.It was a nice change since there’s a different vibe about Ace when he’s around Luffy; he’s a lot happier and more cheerful.

“Ahh!”

Until he falls asleep in his food.I looked over from my spot by the mast to see Ace face down in a plate of what looked like meat with mashed potatoes and a green-bean casserole side, fork still up in his hand.I chuckled at the shocked looks on Chopper’s and Usopp’s faces at the sight of Ace.

“Gah!He’s dead!” Chopper cried.

“Oh Luffy I’m so sorry!!” Usopp sniffed.

“Huh?Oh he’s always like that.”

I walked over to help the guys calm down.

“Guys it’s his narcolepsy, you get used to it after a while.Trust me, no food in the world could kill this guy.”

“Food!” Ace exclaimed while waking up.

I laughed while picking up a napkin and dabbed Ace’s cheek that had gravy and potatoes caked on it.

“You’re a big kid, you know that?” I smiled.

“That’s why I’ve got you here to clean up after me,” he grinned.

I punched him in the shoulder while we began laughing with one another.He’s an idiot sometimes but at least he’s a funny idiot.

“Alright I gotta ask!” Nami exclaimed.“Are you two together?”

“Who?” I ask.

“You and Ace.”

My eyes widened in shock and I was speechless while Ace just kept stuffing his face.It took me a moment to gather my thoughts while Ace started to slow down on his eating.

“We’re just great friends Nami,” I said nervously.“Known each other for a long time.”

I noticed that Ace’s hat dropped to cover his eyes while he ate.The sudden change was abnormal because especially around food, he’s the funniest and most lively person.

“Hey Ace, what’s wr—”

“Nothing, I’m fine.Could you please pass me the Jell-O plate?”

I passed the plate over to him, while examining his face, but Ace kept his face hidden behind his hat.Did I say something wrong?Deciding to give him some space I began helping Sanji clean up the table of empty and dirty plates and bringing them into the kitchen. 

“Thank you very much (Y/n)-chwan!” he smiled.

“No problem Sanji.I can start washing the dishes if you want to finish clearing the table.”

“Whatever you say mellorine!”

I rolled my eyes at Sanji’s antics while I proceeded to wash the immense amount of dishes that this crew went through in just one dinner.At least cleaning up after the Whitebeard crew was a lot worse than this, so I’m conditioned for the job.Going through all the dishes, from scrubbing, to rinsing, to drying.After a few hours of cleaning it was well into the night.

“Oh, my fingers,” I muttered.

I dried my hands but noticed that they were pruned up from all the washing.They started to get sore from the excessive exposure to water and then the cold air as I walked out onto the top deck.No one was around so I think that the crew turned in for the night.The crisp air kissed my exposed skin as I walked across the deck to look over the front of the ship.Leaning over the railing I took a moment to relax from all the washing and enjoy the night air.

“If you’re trying to sneak up on me Ace you’ve gotta do better than hide behind the mast,” I called out.

“Jeez, how do you know these things?” he muttered while walking out from behind the mast.

“We’ve been friends for a long time, I know you by now.”

“Sometimes you know me,” he said while leaning agains the railing, “but not all the time.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

I laughed slightly at his humor and he laughed as well.Suddenly a cold chill went down my spine causing me to shiver. 

“Are you cold?”

“Just a bit, maybe I should turn in for the night.”

“I could keep you warm, you know?” he playfully smirked.

Blushing slightly I nudged his shoulder to hide the feelings he was giving me.

“Yeah yeah, Mr. Fire-Butt.”

“Fire-Butt?Oh I’m so insulted!” he joked while faking pain.“But hey that part of me is hot too.”

“Are you flirting with me Mr. Portgas?”

“Now we’re using last names?Wow I thought we were closer than that (Y/n)?”

“We are close.You’re my best friend.”

“Best friend…but…”

“Huh?”

Ace’s demeanor changed; his smile was gone and he started to fiddle with his fingers.He would only do that when he was nervous, which is something rare to see.

“Ace what’s wrong?”

“Again nothing I’m absolutely and positively fine see?!”

He pointed to his cheeks to show that he was forcing himself to smile.That broke my heart because Ace never had to force himself to feel anything.

“Portgas D. Ace, I am your friend and you know that you cannot lie to me.Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is if I can help you.You know that you can tell me anything no matter what.”

“Sometimes ‘no matter what’ doesn’t always mean you’ll stay by my side.”

The way he said that made my heart nearly jump in my throat.Not stay by him, how could he think that?

“What the hell are you talking about?I would stay by your side even if it meant I died tomorrow!You’re my best friend and I made a promise that we would always stick together!Did you not believe me?”

“Of course I believe you!” he stated while pushing his hat back and running his fingers through his hair.“I would always believe you.”

I don’t know what’s going on with him but I don’t like this.I reached out and took a hold of Ace’s free hand in both of mine and rubbed my thumbs over his much larger hand.

“Ace, please tell me what’s bothering you.I’m your friend and you should know that you can always tell me anything and I’ll be here for you.”

The hand that I was holding onto started to heat up slightly.Maybe I was getting through to him, he may just need a little pushing.Suddenly I was pulled into his embrace feeling his warmth spread throughout my body.Though shocked I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around his torso and feel his muscles against my fingers.

“(Y/n), even though you are my best friend…I can’t help but want to be more.”

“What?” I blushed while keeping my face buried in his chest.

“You don’t fear me because I have the blood of a demon running through my veins, you accept me for who I am.I still question now how you can even stand to know me and care about me.”

“Ace,” I pulled back to look at him, “you need to stop beating yourself up about who your parents are.No child should have the pay for the sins of their father.And honestly, I don’t think your dad was a bad person.”

“How can you say that?!” he snapped.

“If your dad was so bad, how is it that he gave me the funniest, most adorable Fire-Butt in all of the Grand Line that I love so much?”

“Love?”

I scratched the back of my neck as I back away from him slightly.It was now or never.

“Yes Ace, I love you.I always have but I was too afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to lose my best friend.However, lately it’s been getting harder not to tell you and for my New Year’s resolution, I was going to come clean and tell you.”

“Wow,” he sighed.“That’s a relief.”

“Huh?”

A pair of chapped lips covered mine in a heated kiss.A blush arose to my face as shock set in that Ace is kissing me.Once I overcame the shock, I began to kiss back passionately letting myself fall into him.His hands traced down my side and rest on my waist while my arms wrapped around his neck.Ace forced his tongue into my mouth to explore and wrestle with my own tongue. 

Ace took it a step further as he moved from my mouth and trailed his kisses down my neck as he started to search for my soft spot.I moaned softly in response when he found my sweet spot and he continued to lick and suck on it.While working my neck, Ace reached down to lift my legand place it around his waist as he pushed me against the railing.

“Ace…”

He lifted his head from my neck and claimed my lips again.When we finally pulled away for air he placed his forehead against mine.

“I’ve waited so long to do that,” he breathed.

“Is it safe to say that you feel the same way about me?” I asked.

“Yes.I’ve loved you for a long time and I still do.I just couldn’t bring myself to say it because I was afraid that you wouldn’t want me because of my heritage.”

“Didn’t I already say that I love you for you.”

“You did now,” he smirked.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot now.”

“And don’t you forget it,” I smirked while trailing my fingers down his neck.

“Mm,” he moaned.“You drive me crazy.”

“I wonder just how far I can push you.”

I pressed my body up against his still with my leg wrapped around his waist as he pushed me against the railing and kissed me again.Wanting to see how riled I could get him, I began to trail my hands down his exposed chest feeling every muscle he developed causing his to take deep breaths and moan.He then proceeded to slide his hands underneath my my shirt and caress my sides allowing him to make me moan as he attacked my neck.

Now I was fully up agains the railing caught up in the things Ace was starting to do to me.I reached down to unbuckle Ace’s belt and slide his shorts off until they hit the floor with a thud.

“Whrat are ru ghuys thoing?”

“Wha!” Ace stuttered.

“Nothing!” I shouted.

Quickly trying to compose myself I slipped backwards off of the railing towards the water.

“Ah!”

“Whoa!(Y/n)!” 

Ace reached out and was able to catch my ankle before I hit the water while he hung onto the railing with his other hand.

“Luffy help me!” Ace ordered.

“Why did she fall?” Luffy questioned while walking over.

“Never mind!Just help me pull her up!”

“Why are you only in your boxers?” 

“Luffy!” I yelled.

A rubber arm reached down, wrapped around my waist, and pulled me back aboard next to Ace who hugged me tight to him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, nice catch.Thanks Luffy.”

“What were you two doing?” he asked again while discarding the bone from the leftover meat he was eating.

Ace noticed that his shorts were still down and he quickly pulled them back on while I turned my face blushing from embarrassment. 

“Um nothing nothing!Just playing a game little bro!Eh heh heh,” Ace sweat dropped.

“A game, can I play?!”

“No!” we exclaimed in unison.

“Aw come on guys it will be fun,” he grinned.

“Luffy just go to bed please,” Ace pressed.

“Fiiine, I’m full anyway.”

Luffy turned around to walk back to the men’s quarters while I let out a shaky breath.

“His innocence is cute, but embarrassing at the same time,” I grunted.

“You have no idea.”

I turned to Ace and hugged him tight.

“Why don’t we just go to bed for tonight?”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.Don’t need you getting too carried away and falling off of the ship again,” he raised a smirking eyebrow.

“At least I didn’t get caught with my Pokemon boxers on,” I returned his smirk.

“Hey!”

“It’s alright,” I leaned up to whisper in his ear.“I thought your ass looked great in them.”

I walked away from Ace while he took a moment to process what I said.I was able to get a pretty good head start before I heard him call after me.

“Get back here (Y/n)!We’re not finished!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”


	5. What You Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey D. Luffy x Reader

“Go away.”

“Not until you play with us.”

“Not interested.”

“Come on (Y/n), it’ll be so much fun!”

“Go (Y/n),” Nami sighed.“He won’t stop bothering you until you go.”

“Then why don’t you do it?”

“I’m getting a tan here!”

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous answer; Nami never wanted to do anything unless it benefitted her.Usually, I don’t mind occupying our captain, but this time I wanted to relax with a good book too.While I was huffing at her, I noticed that Luffy was still staring at me with his questioning face with his head tilted.

“So are you going to play?”

I got up from my place sitting next to Nami and pushed Luffy back.

“Not today Luffy, I just want to have a little time for myself.Why don’t you go and ask Franky, I’m sure that he’s done working on the plumbing.”

“But I like when you play with me on my team.”

I looked at his dark eyes that held his innocent gaze.It was too adorable to resist, but just today, I didn’t feel like it even though he was tempting me.

“Maybe tomorrow Luffy.”

I walked towards the main mast and climbed all the way up to the crows net where Zoro was lifting weights.

“Mind if I read up here?”

“As long as you don’t distract me from working out.”

I smirked while walking to the other side of the nest and sat on the couch.Zoro would let me be up here no matter what, he’s my best friend on this ship aside from Robin.

“Me distracting?I would never,” I smiled.

Zoro chuckles slightly as he continues doing reps while I read a few more pages in my book.

“You know,” Zoro broke the silence, “you should tell him.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be distracted.”

“Like you said, you are not a distraction.Now if it was Nami, she’s a huge distraction.”

“Yeah she’s too loud.”

“But seriously, you have to tell Luffy.”

“I think that we should leave it alone.”

“You’re trying to deny it all the time.”

I sighed while turning another page in my book.“For good reason.”

“Even though he doesn’t look it, Luffy can be serious at times.”

“He’s too innocent.”

“You’re right, but maybe you could show him something different, and he’ll only show you his other side.”

“You sure you didn’t hit yourself with that dumbbell?Because last I checked, you were not the romantic, or a mushy person.”

“True, but I know when my best friend is struggling with something, especially since you’re a little more bitter towards everyone.”

“Well sorry…I’m just…”

“Confused, irritated?” he tried to finish for me.

“Distracted.”

Zoro sighed as he placed his dumbbells down and walked over to sit next to me.

“Look, I know he’s not the brightest,” Zoro started, “but he does have a big heart.”

“I think we all know that Zoro.”

“Yeah we do.Luffy really likes you, more than normal.Give Luffy a chance, he may surprise you.”

“Has he said something to you for you to keep pushing the issue?”

“No,” he shook his head.“I may be sleeping most of the time but when I’m awake I see how you are when you look at him, and I see how he looks at you.”

“Zoro—”

“Can you just try before you deny it?”

Sighing heavily, I leaned my head on Zoro’s shoulder thinking about how I would want to approach Luffy.I don’t know how, but I fell in love with his goofy grin, his childish antics, and his sincerity.If any of us ever need him for a fight, he’s there no questions asked.But then sometimes he lacks a sense of maturity…but don’t we all at times?It was hard to think about having feelings, not only for your captain, but to interfere with his dream.

“What about his dream Zoro?I don’t want to distract him from that.”

“Well, every king needs a queen right?”

I smacked his shoulder making him laugh and me blush at the same time.There were times that I’ve had a dream of being his queen at the end of this journey.

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I made a point didn’t I?”

“This shining moment of yours is really going away if you’re going to be cocky.”

“I don’t think it’s my—”

“Okay that’s my cue to go!” I exclaimed while standing up.

“I thought that would get you up,” he smirked.

“You’re mean!”

“My arms are sore, you just made mine go to sleep!”

“Yeah, don’t make me sick Sanji on you!”

“Please, like that ero-cook could do anything to me.”

“Oh really, so it wouldn’t bother you if I told him that you snuck out four bottles of sake from his locked cabinet?”

“You wouldn’t.”

I turned around to smirk playfully as I moved to leave out of the nest.

“I would.”

“(Y/n)!” 

I laughed all the way down from the crow’s nest.When I made it to the deck, a spiraling Sanji made his way out of the kitchen.

“MELLORINE!Dinner is served!”

“I’m coming Sanji.”

I followed him into the kitchen to see the crew already digging in, especially Luffy.I took my seat across from him and next to Robin.I grabbed what was left of the tri-tip which was not much, but I made up for that with the veggies that Luffy never dared touch.Robin and I conversed in small talk while everyone else was stuffing their faces with Sanji’s delicious food.

Suddenly, everyone fell silent and their eyes were on me.

“Why’s everyone staring?” I asked.

Nami raised a shaking finger to my plate.I looked down to see a huge piece of tri-tip placed on my plate; my jaw nearly dropped.I looked up to Luffy who was still eating but gave me a goofy grin and laugh.

“Luffy, d-did you j-just give me your meat?” I questioned nervously.

“Yup!” he declared happily.

“Why?” I looked to everyone else.“And can you guys stop staring?!”

The other’s went back to eating their food but still curious.I decided to wing it and I scooped up a piece of broccoli and set it on Luffy’s plate.He raised his eyebrow at me and cringed his face at the vegetable.

“Luffy, you gave me your meat, you need to eat vegetables to get stronger.”

“But I don’t like them.”

I tried to test the waters with Luffy.

“I won’t eat the meat you gave me until you eat the broccoli.”

“What?!”

“Eat the broccoli,” I smiled.“Or are you too scared?”

“I’m not scared of anything!”

“Prove it,” I smirked.

Luffy stared down at the piece of broccoli like it was an enemy.With determination, he forked it and swallowed it whole.Everyone’s jaw dropped when Luffy actually 

“At least chew!We need you breathing,” I scolded.

“But I did it!” he shouted.

“Alright alright, but it was good wasn’t it?”

“Actually, I did like it.But not as much as meat!”

We all started laughing at Luffy’s declaration.No matter what, Luffy is always full of surprises.After dinner I helped Sanji clean up the table and do the dishes.Even though he tried to make me stop, but I told him that he does not need to keep doing everything and he should accept help every once in a while.

While I was doing the dishes I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind me.It startled me because I thought it was Sanji so I elbowed the person in the ribs.

“Owwwww!!!”

I turned around to see Luffy collapsed on the ground holding his ribs.

“Luffy, I’m sorry!You scared me!”

“Remind me never to sneak up on you!”

I kneeled down to help him up to his feet. 

“What do you think you were doing?” I asked.

“I was trying…I was trying to be a boyfriend.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I said I was trying to be a boyfriend!”

“I heard that part,” I stopped him.“Where did you learn that if you wrapped your arms around someone then you’re their boyfriend?”

“Sanji said that if I wanted you to like me that I should start doing things a boyfriend does.”

I hung my head and started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?!” he exclaimed.

“Luffy, you don’t have to make me like you when I already do like you.”

“Wha—?!You do?!”

“Yes, I have for a while.”

“That’s awesome!!” he jumped up and down cheering.

“Luffy, we should maybe—mmph!”

Luffy pushed me against the counter and sloppily kissed me.Though caught off guard I didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.Suddenly he lifted me back onto the counter and he pushed me into the soapy sink, making me get soaking wet.

“Luffy!Why would you do that?!”

“I thought that’s what I was supposed to do,” he tilted his head to the side.

“Who told you that?” I flicked some soap off of my hand.

“Sanji.He said that when you have a lot of feelings for a girl then you have to lift her up in your arms and push her onto a—”

“Ahh!” I held my hand up to stop him from saying anything.“Don’t finish that sentence or I will throw this spoon at you.”

“That’s what he said, we have to spoon!”

“Luffy!Don’t talk about things you don’t know!” 

Seeing the dumbstruck look on his face made me realize that he really didn’t understand a word he’s talking about.I started to laugh knowing that Luffy was trying to use Sanji’s advice but he was too innocent to know it.I moved to get out of the sink but I slipped across the floor only to be caught by Luffy’s arms.

“Careful (Y/n).”

“Hahahaha!”

“Why are you still laughing?”

I wrapped my arms around Luffy’s neck and hugged him close.

“You make me laugh Luffy.And that’s one of the reasons that I love you so much.”

Luffy fell silent for a moment until he hugged me tighter around my waist and showed me his signature grin.He planted a kiss on my cheek and started swinging me around the room.

“Ahh Luffy what are you doing?!”

“I’m so happy you love me!Now I’ll have a queen when I become king of the pirates!”

“Luffy put me down now!I’m getting dizzy!”

Luffy skidded to a stop a little too fast and since I was wet, I slipped from his grip and slid across the floor and hit the cupboard.The loud crash must’ve caught attention because Sanji burst into kitchen to see me rubbing my head and Luffy smiling while still jumping up and down.

“Luffy what the hell are you doing to my kitchen?!!”

“(Y/n) loves me!” Luffy shouted.

“And you hurt (Y/n)-chwan!!Luffy I’ll kick your ass!!”

“Sanji, it was an accident,” I said while pushing myself up.

Sanji knelt down to help me up.

“(Y/n)-chwan I’m sorry that this idiot hurt you!”

“I’m fine Sanji.”

Two rubber arms wrapped around me and picked me up.

“(Y/n)’s mine!Thanks for the advice Sanji!”

“Luffy get back here!” Sanji yelled.

“He’s going to hurt you Luffy.”

“But my queen will be there to help me fend him off!”

I smiled at Luffy then kissed his cheek making Luffy smiled even wider.

“Yes I will.”


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Shanks and Daughter Reader

“Hmm, I guess this is the place.”

“I don’t know Kid,” I pondered.“The last place kicked us out before we hit the chorus.”

“The only reason we got kicked out is because you wouldn’t let the producer ‘hit’ you,” Killer commented.

“Doflamingo is nothing but a creeper who uses and abuses new talent as he sees fit and discards them like last week’s paper,” Kid snarled.

“Maybe we’ll have a better chance with Yonko Industries,” I smiled.“Can’t give up over some bad luck.”

Killer placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Come on.We can’t get our debut if we stand on the sidewalk.”

I followed the guys into the recording studio hoping to make a break.

**Shank’s POV**

I sighed heavily while I walked into the control booth with a hot cup of coffee.

“Long night?” Mihawk asked.

“Yeah, really long night.”

“When are you going to slow down my friend?”

“It wasn’t like that,” I said while drinking my cup of coffee in my hand.“I received an invitation for her graduation.”

“I’m surprised Makino invited you.Does she still work at Party’s Bar?”

“As far as I know she is.Has she talked to you?”

“I ran into her last week in the store.She looks to be doing alright for herself and her daughter.”

“Was the kid there with her?” I asked while sipping more of my coffee.

“Shanks,” his tone dropped.“If you want to know about the girl, you need to get off of your ass and go to see your child.I told you years ago that you needed to grow up and be there for her.”

“We already discussed this,” I cut him off.“I couldn’t take care of a kid at the time.”

“Now you own your own recording company, and the only fatherly figure that child knows is a check.”

“When did you start caring about kids so much?You act so secretive all the time I’m surprised you haven’t had a scandal with a harem!”

“Shanks, if your remember correctly, I am happily married with three children.My oldest daughter came with me to your party last month remember.”

“That was your daughter?!” I exclaimed.“How drunk was I?”

“Never mind your nonsense.We have new auditions today, and I would like to get through them quickly.There are only so many Katy Perry songs I can hear covers for.But listen, I’m serious about this, man to man.”

I looked at my friend dead in the face.I never thought I would actually take advice from him especially since we usually butt-heads.

“You need to try and salvage whatever you can with your daughter.Now I know for you to spend all night thinking about her, you finally regret not being there and that’s the first step.Especially since you’ve never taken off that locket that Makino gave you with her picture in it.I may be talking to a brick wall, but one day she’s going to do something amazing, and you’ll never know what it feels like to be truly proud of something or someone you helped create.”

His words sunk into my mind deeply.What is this?Regret?Yeah, I’m a shitty parent; abandoning Makino with a child to raise all by herself and all I did was give her a check.My God, what have I done?

“I’ll think about it.Maybe I’ll call Makino and see if I could talk with the kid.”

“Good,” he nodded while pressing the switch for the main speaker.“Bring the next one in.”

**Your POV**

“We will probably be waiting for a while,” Killer commented.

“At least we’re in right?We have a chance,” I smiled.

Kid pat my head as he sat down next to me.

“Always the optimist.”

“Well I have to be to keep you two in line,” I chuckled.

“She’s right Kid, especially since you’re the pessimist out of all of us,” Killer smirked.

“Shut the hell up!” 

“Guys guys,” I tried to intervene.“We don’t want to be kicked out before we get in the booth now stop it!”

“He started it!”

“Well I’m finishing it!” I snapped. 

“Geez, don’t get all moody on me babe,” Kid turned his head.

“My name is not babe!”

“(Y/n) let it go, no need for you two getting into a fight now,” Killer commented.

I puffed my cheeks and gave Killer a weak glare.He just laughed at my small attempt of being mad at him.I sighed and decided to relax for a bit and go over some notes with the guys on what we should perform.We kept going back and forth between songs and settled on two if they asked for another.

When we got closer to the booth, I could hear someone preforming heavy metal.

“Sounds like the producers won’t be in the mood for rock riffs,” Killer commented.

“Maybe we’ll lighten it up a bit,” I smiled.“I think we’ll do Killer’s choice.”

“Pay up,” Killer smacked Kid’s shoulder.

Kid growled while pulling out a twenty from his wallet.

“That was your lunch.”

“Oh save it Kid, you know you’ll still buy me lunch,” I smirked.

“Next,” the announcer called.

“That’s us,” Kid said.

**Shanks POV**

“Is this the last one for the day?”

“Yes,” Mihawk answered.

A group of three teenagers walked in.The two males towered over a red haired girl with (e/c) eyes, and a golden locket around her neck.

“She looks familiar,” I muttered.

“Does she?”

**Your POV**

My heart was beating quickly as my nerves kicked in as I stood in front of my keyboard.The two producers were watching us closely, while one with red hair was almost studying us.Something in me sparked, and my anxiety rose even higher at the reality ahead of me.

“Start when you’re ready.”

I breathed deeply then let Kid start with a count in.

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you._

The with red hair was watching me intently and at that moment, those eyes seemed all too familiar.

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

“Wait stop, stop,” I halted.

“Hey what’s going on?” Killer questioned.

“Why did you stop?” Kid added.“Are you okay?”

“I…can I sing something else?”

I looked to the producers with pleading eyes.They looked at each other wondering if they would allow me to or let us go.

“Go ahead,” the red haired man said.

I turned to the guys and let them know what I would like so sing.They understood what I wanted to do and I approached my keyboard again and started to play.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_And_ _I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

I looked at the red-haired man dead in the eye.

_Why’d you have to go_

_Why’d you have to go_

_Why’d you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

Something sparked in the red haired man’s eyes.He watched closer almost in disbelief almost as if he knew as well.

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_The one who would never (never)_

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hold me, that’s what I needed_

_So why’d you have to go_

_Why’d you have to go_

_Why’d you have to go!!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don’t know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me_

_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

A tear fell out of my eye and started to blur my vision, but I didn’t miss that his eyes widened in shock.

_I love you,_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I....!!!!!_

_I love you!!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don’t know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth..._

_Did you ever love me!!!?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are....._

_The confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh....yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…_

I finished on a high key.The booth fell into silence as I reached to wipe away the tear that had fallen.I knew who that man was, I was only hoping that he knew who I was.Suddenly the booth’s door burst open and the red haired man, who I now confirmed to be Shanks Leroux, walked over to me.Kid and Killer stepped to my side to step in if they needed to, but I told them that I would be alright.

Shanks looked down on me in disbelief, eyes dancing across my face trying to take in if this was a reality to him.Slowly he reached out to touch my cheek, and I didn’t pull away.I noticed that around his neck he had a gold chain with something attached to it but I couldn’t see because it was hidden underneath his shirt.He had aged from what I remembered, his hair was slightly longer and his goatee was more defined.Shanks suddenly withdrew his hand and cleared his throat.

“Uh sorry about that,” he scratched the back of his neck.“You just looked like someone I know.”

“Oh,” I frowned as I felt my hopes shatter.“Then I guess we were both mistaken.”

“But in regards to your guys’ audition, I like it.Come back next week on Saturday, and me and my colleague will start coaching you.”

“Ya mean it?!” Kid exclaimed.

“Yes,” he nodded.

Kid and Killer high-five each other while I gave a sad smile.

“What’s do you three call yourselves?” a familiar face walked in.

“Mr. Dracule!” I greeted.“I didn’t know you worked here!”

“Yes I do, I thought Gisela told you?”

“Wait Mihawk,” Shanks turned around.“You know her?”

“Yes, she and my daughter are close friends,” he turned his attention back to us.“You did not answer my question.”

“Oh, we are (band/n),” Killer answered.

“Nice ring to it,” Shanks muttered.“And each of you?”

“I’m Kid,” Kid introduced, “this is Killer, and she’s (Y/n).”

“No last names for you three?”

“I would think that you knew my last name,” I snapped lowly.“Never mind, see you next week Mr. Dracule.”

“Wait…”

I refused to turn around as I started to pack up my keyboard.

“Please wait…” Shanks pleaded.

“Boys,” Mihawk spoke.“Why don’t we step out for a moment and discuss what we will need for you to bring next week.Follow me.”

“I’m not leaving (Y/n) alone,” Kid growled slightly.

“It’s fine Kid, I’ll be alright.”

Kid eyeballed Shanks suspiciously, until he patted my shoulder and followed Mr. Dracule out along with Killer.After I left, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at my feet.

“(Y/n), your mother let me pick—”

“Save it,” I cut him off.“You know, I came all this way hoping that you would know who I was, but what was I thinking?That you would see me, hug me, tell me everything that I wanted to hear?All I wanted to know was if you cared in the slightest…but what was I thinking?”

I turned around to finish packing.

“This was a mistake, I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“(Y/n) stop!”

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed slightly.I couldn’t make myself turn around to face him; my mom said that I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but I was only hoping…

“Stop,” he muttered.“I’m sorry.I have no right to try and claim something to you when I haven’t been in your life since you were four.”

“Ya think?”

“(Y/n), please look at me.”

I sighed while slowly turning to face him.

“I’m no father, and I know that.I don’t even have the right to feel proud that you wear my name.Your mother raised you not me.”

“I already know that.”

“My point is that, I realize my mistakes.And thirteen years is no excuse for me thinking that I couldn’t support a child that was mine.But look how good you turned out without me being there.”

“Just because you think that I turned out good, that doesn’t mean that I didn’t need a dad in my life.But…I shouldn’t be mad because I’m the one that chose to come here and I didn’t know what would happen.If I would be angry, happy, sad?”

“I think we’re in the same boat because your mom sent me an invitation to your graduation next month.I didn’t know how to feel other than be hit with failure.”

“Well you did leave.”

“I deserved that.If possible, I would like to develop a relationship with you especially since I’ll be the one coaching you guys.”

“That’s was one of the things that I was hoping to hear.”

“Good.”

Suddenly I was pulled into his embrace, a hand on my head and the other against my back.For some reason, I immediately wanted to hug him even though I gave him a hard time.I ended up hugging him back letting it sink in that my dad would possibly be back in my life.

“So, how’s your mom?”

I pushed him off of me.

“That just ruined it!”

***~One Month Later~***

“Eustass Kid!” the principal announced.

Kid walked up to the podium to receive his diploma, not without intimidating the principal for giving him detention the day before.I shook my head at his idiocy.

“Leroux (Y/n)!”

I stepped onto the podium to accept my diploma, smiling at the principal.As I walked across the stage to go back to my seat, I noticed that Shanks did show up and he was standing next to my mom.I smiled inside as I took my seat next to Kid.He noticed my mood and reached over to take my hand.

“I told you it would work,” he smirked.

“Yeah…thanks for helping me to get to meet him.”

Kid kissed my cheek.“Anytime babe.”

“I don’t think I mind that anymore.”

**Shanks POV**

“Thank you Makino.”

“For what Shanks?”

“For giving me the best thing to be proud of in life.”

“Just don’t let her down.”

“I won’t.By the way,” I grabbed her hand lovingly.“What are you doing tomorrow?”


	7. Sticks and Stones Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinsmoke Sanji x Reader

“Gunpowder here, fuse there, phew finally!”

“Yo (Y/n)!What are you blowing up down here?!” Franky exclaimed while waltzing into my shop.

“I didn’t blow anything up!But would you like to help me blow something up?”

“That would be SUPER!!!!What are we blowing up?!”

“I want you to launch a buoy about five miles starboard.”

“Five miles?!”

“Yes please.Trust me this will work.”

“Okay, but if it does you better keep whatever cannon you built away from Luffy.”

“Will do!”

I pushed the cannon into place at starboard, then awaited for the signal from Franky for fire.

“Launch!” Franky called.

I kept my eyes on the horizon waiting for the buoy to land in the water.A splash broke the calm water, and I aimed the cannon in place then lit the wick.I covered my ears just before the cannon blew, and watched as the buoy exploded in the water making a column of water rise.

“Woohoo!!It works!!” I cheered.

I ran up to the top deck and latched onto the starboard railing watching remnants of the buoy finally rest upon the top of the water.

“Did you see that shot?!”

“Jeez, who are you mad at?” Franky asked.

“I’m not mad I feel great my new reinforced cannon works.Just think, if we ever run into the navy, we could blast through them from miles away.But think of what would happen if they were even within a few hundred feet.We could clear entire fleets!” 

“Cool, I want to shoot the next one!” Luffy exclaimed.

“No way!” Franky, Nami, and I yelled in unison.

“If I let you start shooting the cannon, you’ll probably aim at us eventually!”

“Aww come on!”

I shook my head while leaning over the rails enjoying the warm breeze.Suddenly a whirlwind spiraled out of the kitchen.

“I have drinks for you ladies!” Sanji spun happily.

Sanji made his rounds from Robin to Nami showering them with his quick reactions love, while avoiding getting a nose bleed.Then light footsteps approached the railing where I was and a drink was placed beside me.

“Here,” he said.

“Keep it,” I snapped quickly.

“It’s hot out here,” he pushed the drink closer.“Drink up.”

I picked up the glass and dropped it overboard without looking at him.The glass crashed under the ship becoming lost to the sea.Sanji clicked his tongue then discarded his cigarette overboard as well.

“Fine,” he said while walking away with heavy footsteps.

I didn’t bat an eye as he walked back to kitchen and the door slammed harshly.I huffed at his childish attitude; oh well when you act childish you get treated like one. 

“Okay, what just happened?” Usopp asked.

“Ero-cook got denied, simple as that,” Zoro commented.

“You do know that I can hear you?”

“Yet you didn’t answer,” Zoro answered.

“There’s nothing to tell, I’ve got to go and make adjustments on the new cannon.Captain, how many of those do you want?”

“Probably one on port and another starboard,” Luffy acknowledged.

“I’m on it.”

I walked back down to my workshop to begin working on the newer cannons.I should probably make the one for port slightly bigger than the two for starboard.After cleaning up my work desk a little, I started working on the schematics for the bigger cannon.This one I would need to put a level, and a target dial.

“You missed dinner.”

Franky walked into my shop startling me, but I still didn’t look up from my sketch.

“Has it been that long?I didn’t notice.”

“What was that earlier?”

“A great shot.I think I can make the port cannon stronger.”

He shut the door behind him and came over to see what I was making.

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“And I’m not going to be talking about anything else than work.Now are you here to help with construction, then please leave.”

“Did something happen between you—”

“ **Nothing** has happened.”

“Stop lying.”

“Franky!” I slammed my pencil down.“Get out.”

“Try and move me,” he crossed his arms while leaning against the right side of the desk.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to be honest with me, or someone.”

“I said I was fine earlier, what more do you want?”

“Well, explain why for the past month have you been cooped up in your workshop, barely come out, and hardly have eaten anything?”

“I’ve eaten.”

“When?” he raised an eyebrow.

“When we were on the last island.I went out and grabbed something after I shopped for supplies.”

“(Y/n),” Franky rubbed his temple, “that was a week ago.”

“Has it really been a week?Huh, been super busy.”

“Come on, you need to eat and then you need a shower.”

“What are you trying to say Frank?” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“I’m saying that grease and gunpowder is not a good combination on your hair.And don’t call me that, it’s Frank-y!”

“Ok-ay!”

“But,” he place his large hand on my shoulder.“When you’re done, we need to talk.”

I pulled away from him harshly while dusting my hands.

“We don’t need to talk about anything.Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go and wash my hair.”

“Eat first!”

“I don’t really enjoy the taste of gunpowder in my food.”

I chuckled while I walked towards the girls dorm to grab a change of clothes then head to the bathing quarters.I knocked on the door first, hoping that if someone was in there they would answer.After waiting a few moment, there was no answer, I walked in to discover there really was no one in here.So I locked the door and proceeded to turn on the bath water, throw a lavender bath bomb in, then peel out of my grease covered clothes.

Stepping into the steaming bath, I could feel all of the work that littered my body begin to dissipate and cleanse itself from my body.I hadn’t realized how much debris was on my body until the bathwater was almost gray.Once I was rinsed, I emptied the tub, then refilled it, threw in another bath bomb then began to wash myself.

I moved to shampoo my hair and when I scrubbed my scalp my heart picked up slightly as I relived a faint memory.However it was short lived when my fingers hit a mat in my hair and it pulled at my scalp uncomfortably.

“Ouch!”

Coming back to reality, I slapped my hand down onto the water in frustration. 

“I can’t even enjoy a bath,” I glared at the water.

I quickly finished washing my hair, then got out of the bath.Once I dried off, I put on my fresh clothes and exited towards the kitchen to grab a small snack.However, when I got there Sanji was still there finishing up the dishes.I didn’t look at him as I walked over to the fridge to find any leftovers, but why would there be if we have a bottomless pit like Luffy.

“What are you looking for?” Sanji asked.

“Franky’s speedos,” I answered sarcastically.“What do you think I’m looking for if I’m here genius?”

“If you’re hungry I can make you something—”

“I can take care of myself.”

“But you don’t clean up when you’re done.”

“When I’m done dart-brow, you won’t even know I was here.”

“You don’t have to be cruel.”

I slammed the fridge door, nearly breaking it off the hinge.

“Not hungry anymore.”

I walked over to the pantry and took out a bottle of sake then turned to leave the kitchen.However, just before I got to the exit Sanji blocked my way.

“You’re not leaving until you eat something.You haven’t eaten in a week.”

“Get out of my way Sanji.”

“Not until you sit down and let me cook you something.”

“Don’t test me Sanji,” I glared at him as best as I could.“Move or I’ll move you.”

“Fine move me.”

“Gladly.”

I lifted the bottle to hit him over the head which distracted him so I faked it and kneed him in the balls hard. 

“Gaaah!”

He hit the floor with a hard, loud thud which apparently attracted some attention as the door swung open to reveal Franky and Zoro.

“What the hell happened?” Franky asked.

“He fell,” I answered while walking out the door.

“That better not be my sake!” Zoro called.

I popped the top offand sipped it.

“Ahh, it tastes so much better,” I smirked.

“Let her have it,” I heard Franky say.

I continued to walk to my shop and just sleep there for the night, again.When I arrived, Robin stood there with her arms crossed, leaning against the door.

“Not you too.”

“Come to bed (Y/n), you haven’t had a good night’s rest for some time.Stop sleeping in your shop.”

“Robin, I’m fine.Please go to bed and let me get back to work.”

Suddenly, her Fluor held me in place by my ankles.I looked to her while raising my eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes really,” she smiled.

“Alright, but will you let me get back to work tomorrow?”

“Maybe.Get to bed you.”

“Yes mom.”

We both began to walk towards the women’s quarters when we noticed Franky and Sanji walking towards the men’s quarters.I kept my eyes averted while we passed them until Franky wanted to butt in.

“(Y/n) I think you and Sanji need to talk.”

“Sleepy, going to bed,” I replied while shutting the door to the bedroom.

I walked over to my bed and pulled back the sheets so that I could lay down.When I became comfortable in my bed I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Feeling better?” Robin asked not looking up from her book.

“Actually I’m very comfortable.I didn’t realize how stiff I became.”

“In more ways than one,” Nami added with a giggle.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“(Y/n) we know what happened between you and Sanji,” she smirked playfully.

“You don’t know anything,” I growled.

“There’s no shame in having relations with someone,” Robin smiled.“Especially when feelings are mutual.”

“There are no feelings between us.He’s nothing to me honestly.”

“If he’s nothing to you then why did you sleep with him?” Nami instigated.

“It was a mistake okay!”

I snapped at both women while tears started to sting my eyes.Nami and Robin’s expressions turned solemn as they realized how serious I was.

“I’m not trying to upset you—”

“Well you are!Can’t you people just leave me alone about it?!”

I felt a small tear coming to my eye and I turned to face the wall so the others wouldn’t notice.I quickly wiped it away refusing to give in to the pain of it all.

“Okay…I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

I closed my eyes tight and refused to say another word.I just wished that this situation was nothing but a distant memory, one that I could forget.But everyone seems so bent on letting me relive that memory.

Suddenly, I felt someone sit on my bed and place a warm hand on my shoulder.I could tell by the slender fingers that it was Robin.

“We are here for you, you know?No matter what, we are nakama.I don’t know what happened between you and Sanji, but just so you know Nami and I will be here if you need to talk.”

I sniffed as quietly as I could, but somehow her soft, kind words made my break down into my pillow.My shoulder trembled as I let tears soak into the fabric.

“It’s alright, let it out,” Robin cooed.

“I-it h-h-hurts,” I groaned into the pillow trying to stop myself from crying.

“I know.”

“N-no you don’t…”

I cried for a few more minutes, trying to let go of the pain that I didn’t know I was carrying for over a month.When I finally stopped my cries and calmed down, I sniffed and turned to Robin.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re not the one that needs to be sorry.”

Suddenly there was a loud crash on deck.

“NAVY!” Franky shouted.

_*Great, just what we need right now.*_

All three of us jumped into action getting ready for battle.I rushed to my workshop to use my cannon.I burst through the door, and immediately began loading the cannon and taking aim.There were three, huge, armored ships heading straight for us, but the lead ship was already trying to board the Sunny.

I could hear some marines on the top deck, but while the other’s take care of them, I will take care of their ships.I fired on the first ship, and the vessel immediately exploded, taking the crew with it.The second ship looked to slow down, but still armed themselves with their own cannons while I focused on reloading and taking aim again.

Just as I shot at the second ship, a cannonball punctured through the wall of my shop sending me flying towards the other wall with a thud.Shaken slightly, my vision blurred as I pushed myself up and darted over to fire on the last ship.When the final ship went down, all that was left was the commotion up top.

Snapping out of my daze, I rushed to help the others grabbing the nearest weapon available, which was a sledge hammer, and made my way onto deck to join the fray.I knocked my sledge hammer into the heads of remaining marines trying to knock them off the ship.Everyone was fighting frantically because they were avoiding debris falling from the last ship I blasted.

When we nearly finished fending off the marines, and I was struggling with a marine, I heard a cracking sound coming from behind me.I looked over my shoulder and noticed that our main mast was hit by a cannonball, and was going to collapse.But I noticed that Sanji was trying to fight off about five marines, and the mast was going to fall towards him.

I gasped in fear, then I used all of my strength to throw the marine I held up overboard then ran over to Sanji.About halfway there the mast completely broke off and was going to crush Sanji who was still fighting.I pushed my legs harder to make it faster to Sanji and make him move.I leapt towards Sanji, arms extended.

“SANJI LOOKOUT!!”

As he turned around I was able to get a good hold on him to push him out of the way, but I was off at the the trajectory of where the mast would land.

**_CRASH_ **

Everything went silent…the smoke clouded my vision as it slowly turned white.

**“(Y/n)!!!!”**


	8. Sticks and Stones Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinsmoke Sanji x Reader

**Sanji’s POV**

A cold silence fell over the Sunny after the marine attack. It’s been a few days since, and the crew has barely spoken a word because there was one person missing. 

*~Flashback~*

“SANJI LOOKOUT!!”

I turned around to see (Y/n) leaping towards me with her arms extended.Everything seemed to slow down when I saw the look of fear in her face, then I took notice of the main mast falling towards us.Before I could blink an eye, her hands came into contact with my chest and I was pushed across the deck into the railing opposite of where the mast landed.

My eyes never separated from (Y/n) as I watched the mast come down on her.When it crashed, my body went stiff, and my eyes widened in horror as her small body became clearer through the debris underneath the mast.She did not move, nor did she make a sound.Unexpectedly, a few tears came down my cheeks.

**“(Y/n)!!!!”**

I pushed myself up from the ground and rushed over to the mast.I tried to dig at the broken boards to get to her, then I tried to lift the mast by myself.With all my strength I couldn’t make it budge, no matter how much I pushed, or called out her name it wouldn’t move.

Suddenly, I was met with the sound of a gun clicking.Turning my head there stood the marine I was fighting with his gun turned towards me.I morphed my face to express my anger and pain as I stared down this man.He reached to pull the trigger, but I quickly kicked his gun away then grabbed him by the throat and started beating him in the face with my fist.I was punishing him, for the pain I was feeling, for the pain (Y/n) is feeling, for the fact that if it wasn’t for these damn marines, (Y/n) wouldn’t be underneath the mast.

When the marine ceased to move, I tossed him overboard.Not wasting anymore time I rushed back to lift the mast off of (Y/n)…but no matter what I couldn’t lift this thing alone.

“Someone help me!!!” I shouted.

They must have finished what they were doing because Franky, Chopper, and marimo showed up at my side assisting me to lift this mast.When the mast was lifted, I bent down to pull (Y/n) away from the debris and I tried to turn her over but Chopper stopped me.

“Don’t turn her over!” he exclaimed.“I don’t know what the damage is that’s not a good idea!”

I didn’t have the strength to say anything; (Y/n) was so fragile under my touch.I did not turn her but I kept caressing her cheek and checking to see if she was breathing.Nothing…

“No no no, Chopper do something!!!” I screamed.

*~Flashback end~*

Chopper was able to get her stable and for three days (Y/n) has been hooked up to an oxygen tank to help her breath.It would be another week before we would be able to dock to gather more supplies to help her get better.

“Sanji, you shouldn’t clench your fist so much,” Chopper’s voice interrupted my thoughts, “your hand still needs time to heal.”

I looked to my right hand that was covered in bandages.I broke my code to never use my hands in a fight; but in that moment I lost all moral.Making the marine suffer was my main priority.

“She hasn’t woken up,” I muttered.

“I know.But I can’t do anything more unless she wakes up.”

“You are not giving up on her do you hear me?!” I snapped at the reindeer.“I won’t allow you to let her die!”

“Waah!Sanji!I wouldn’t do that!Calm doooown!!”

I shook my head and breathed deeply to calm my nerves.

“I’m sorry Chopper.I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Chopper tried to calm down and back away from me slowly until there was a knock on the door.

“Cook-san,” Robin beckoned, “are you going to start dinner, or shall prepare it?I don’t mind.”

I looked to my watch; again I wasn’t starting meals on time, I was thirty minutes late.

“Thank you Robin-chwan I will head to the kitchen now.”

I stood up from my chair and leaned over to place my hand on (Y/n)’s head, almost beckoning her to have feeling again, to feel that I was here.Sighing, I left to start on dinner.Even when I started to prep, I felt no inspiration, no passion in my cooking.I think everyone knew that, expect one but Luffy will eat anything.

“Cook-san,” Robin called from her position at the table with a book in her hand.“You are not like yourself, may I ask what’s wrong?”

“I’m grateful for your concern Robin-chwan, but I’ll be alright.”

“Hm,” she instigated further, “I’m shocked that you haven’t fawned over Nami or myself.Have you finally found someone that’s special to you?”

I couldn’t answer that question without feeling guilty.I’ve hurt the only girl I’ve truly felt a real love for, but I turned her away because I was selfish and afraid.Now she’s…

“Cook-san?”

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.”

I continued cutting up the vegetables then once that was finished, I brought out the meat for tonight.Seasoning away, I kept pondering Robin’s question.

“Sanji, let me disturb you for a moment,” Robin spoke.

Sighing heavily, I turned around to face Robing while crossing my arms across my chest.

“Do you feel guilty for what happened between you and (Y/n)?”

I ran a hand through my hair slowly trying to find the words that I needed to say.

“She told you?” I asked.

“Vaguely.She cried about it just before the attack.”

“Cried?” I widened my eyes.“She never cries!”

“She did.I don’t fully know what transpired between the two of you, but whatever it was hurt her badly.I don’t want to get in your business, and it’s between the two of you, but whatever happened she still cares about you.”

“She doesn’t lo—care about me.We haven’t spoken a word for over a month to each other.”

“If she didn’t care about you, why would she risk her life and save you from getting crushed by the mast?”

That was the question that has been mulling my brain these past few days.I didn’t know what to say or what to do.

“Robin, I honestly don’t know why she would save me after what I did to her?”

“She loves you Sanji, that’s why.”

I looked Robin in the eye as she held a small smile on her face with understanding in her eyes.Even though she was a beautiful woman…I no longer felt that instant attraction that I usually do with beautiful ladies. 

“You do too, I can tell,” she smiled.

“How can you tell?”

“Your inspiration in your cooking has faltered, you have not fawned over Nami nor I over these past few days, and you haven’t left (Y/n)’s side since she’s been injured.But what I don’t understand is why you don’t want to accept your feelings.”

“I was afraid,” I blurted out.“I was afraid…that I would hurt her.”

“So you hurt her purposely?”

“I thought that I wasn’t right for her.She deserves someone who would only worship her, and not flirt with others.But I didn’t realize that not only did I hurt her, I hurt myself.”

“Because you realized that she was the one that could change you?”

“How can you say things so bluntly?” I irked.

“I’m a historian, I’m quite observant.”

I rubbed my temple taking in Robin’s observations.She was clearly right, I do care…no I love (Y/n), but I’m the one that hurt her.If I could take back the things I said, I would in a heartbeat and beg for forgiveness.

“Robin, what do you think I should do to fix this?”

She rose from her seat and patted my shoulder.

“Accept your feelings, be honest with (Y/n), and say your sorry until you are blue in the face.”

“Do you think that will work?”

“Well, also you need to take anything she throws at you, literally.”

My mouth twitched slightly at her statement.“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“She’ll wake up soon.Just give it time, Chopper said that her condition is stable for now, and he’ll assess anymore damage when she wakes up.Until then, try and think about what you’ll say to her…and try not to burn the food.”

“Burn?”

I sniffed the air and sure enough there was something burning.

“Dammit!”

Robin simply giggled at my turmoil.

**Your POV**

Beep…beep…beep…

_*What’s that sound?*_

I open my eyes, to see that I was in Chopper's office, hooked up to a heart monitor with an oxygen mask over my face.

_*What happened?*_

After I blinked a few times and my memory slowly came back to me.Cannon fire, the marines, the mast…Sanji.Was I able to push him out of the way in time?I pulled the oxygen off my face then I tried to push myself up from the bed, when I noticed that my motor skills in my legs were a little delayed.Then I looked to the side to see someone laying their head on the edge of the bed and their hand enveloping mine.

The blond hair of Sanji lay tussled on the sheet and his right hand was bandaged.Bandaged hand?What could Sanji have done to hurt his hand?His code is to not ever use his hands in battle, what happened?And why…why is he holding my hand?

Even though I’m still angry at what he said to me, I still have strong feelings for him; and I wonder is he actually has some for me too?

Shaking my head, I tried to make myself lean up but I was having difficulty getting up.Leaning up on my elbows, I tried to move my legs to swing over to the side of the bed…but I couldn’t move them.My heart began beating faster as I touched my thigh trying to get feeling into my legs.Slowly I started to hyperventilate.

“W-what…wha—m-my legs?!” I gasped.

Sanji felt movement on the bed and raised his head to see that I was awake and having a slight panic attack.

“(Y/n), (Y/n) what’s wrong?”

Two arms encased around me trying to soothe my worries.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright,” Sanji cooed.

“W-what happened to my legs?!What’s wrong with my legs?!”

“(Y/n), calm down, look at me,” Sanji placed his hands on either side of my face.“Look at me.”

I struggled through tears to look at Sanji.It was hard to accept this reality, especially when it was because I saved someone who didn’t want me.

“Just keep looking at me,” he soothed.

“Why…what’s g-going on?”

Sanji pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.He let me cry into his chest as I came to the horrifying terms.

“Shh, it’s alright.It’s going to be alright.”

“Why…w-why are you h-here?”

“I will always be here for you.”

“You s-said—”

“I was wrong, and I was afraid of hurting you but I did that anyway.I never meant to do that.I’m so sorry for everything I said, I am guilty on all of it.For what I said and why you’re in this bed right now.I don’t want you to be like Nami, you were not just a release, you’re so much more to me than you know.I just…I didn’t know how to react and all I can do is beg for your forgiveness.”

His words held meaning; he wanted forgiveness from me.

“I already forgave y-you…” I sniffed.“That’s why I saved you.”

“But this is all my fault.If I hadn’t have been careless—”

“No pity parties,” I snapped quietly.“Just…just tell me what’s wrong with me.”

Sanji stiffened his back just before he sighed heavily.He pulled away slightly and caressed my cheek with his bandaged hand.

“After the mast fell, and we pulled you out from under it, Chopper examined you and determined that your thoracic vertebrae was severed upon impact and now you are paralyzed from the waist down.”

Confirming my fears, I started to cry again, but Sanji wiped away the tears with his thumb.

“I will help you get past this.”

“You can’t!…I knew it…I knew it…”

I sniffed a few times and shook a little.I know it’s going to be hard for me but I have to do the right thing.

“I have to leave the crew, for everyone’s safety.”

“What?!” Sanji exclaimed.

“I need to leave, I cannot burden this crew with a disability.”

“You are not a burden,” Sanji voiced deeply.

The tone in his voice scared me, he’s never talked to any of us like this.

“I will help you cope, I will help you get around, I don’t care what I have to do!I’m not going to let you leave just for a slight setback.Make this disability an ability.I will be with you every step of the way, just don’t leave me.”

“Sanji…”

He leaned down to place his lips to my forehead.

“You are beautiful, strong, and brave; there is no one I could think of that could turn this around like I know you can.And I’ll be here to support you no matter what; I promise.”

“You’re not just saying this because I pushed you out of the way right?”

Sanji shook his head, “No.I’m saying this because I love you, and I’ll make sure everyday you know that to be true.”

“I’ll hold you to that Sanji.”

Sanji closed the distance between us by placing his lips onto mine in a gentle but deep kiss.His lips were as warm as I remember.His hands placed themselves on my hips drawing him closer to me while I wrapped my arms around his neck.Sanji moved to push me back onto the bed which slightly excited me, but pain shot through my back as something pinched when pressure was put there.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry sorry!Where are you hurt?!”

“D-don’t touch me!I can handle it!”

“I’ll get Chopper!”

“No!” I reached to grab his hand.“No please…just stay.”

Sanji sighed.“Fine, but anymore pain and I’m getting Chopper to help you.”

“So easy to give up?” I teased through gritted teeth.

“Very funny.Get some rest, tomorrow we’ll have breakfast and try to make some minor accommodations for you.”

“Greeeeat.”

Sanji intertwined our fingers together.

“It’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”


	9. Sticks and Stones Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinsmoke Sanji x Reader

*~Four Months Later~*

“Woohoo done!”

I leaned back in my wheelchair and spun on the back two wheels.I rolled out of my workshop and up to the top deck to grab a well deserved snack.When I came to the stairs, I activated my mechanical legs; the wheels on my chair extended out into legs and climbed up the stairs then returned to their original place once I was on deck.

“Hey (Y/n),” Franky greeted.“Did you finish the new modifications on the cannons?”

“Yup!All done!I’m so happy!”

I popped a few wheelies in excitement until a loud growl interrupted my laughter.

“And I’m hungry!Kitchen here I come!”

“She seems happier lately,” Nami pointed out.

“Maybe breaking her spine was the best thing for her,” Robin answered.

“How could you be so cold?!” Usopp and Chopper screamed in unison.

Robin just smiled at herself.

Back to me, I reached out to open the door to the kitchen, rolled myself in, then shut the door.

“Mon amour,” Sanji greeted from the counter where he was prepping.“What brings you here?”

“Hunger,” I smiled.“Mind if I grab a snack before dinner?”

“Anything for you.” 

Sanji kneeled down in front of me and kissed my forehead lovingly. 

“What would you like for me to prepare for you?”

“I can manage Sanji, but thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded, “Yes.I’m in a wheelchair, not helpless.”

A warm hand placed itself on my calf, it was a slight sensation, but I still felt it.I smiled warmly at Sanji.

“Did you feel that?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I muttered.“A little.”

“Well that’s good, maybe you’ll—”

“Sanji let’s not go there please.”

He sighed heavily but resumed his normal smile, pecked my lips, and stood back up. 

“Please help yourself to anything you want.I will have dinner ready in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you Sanji.”

I rolled over to the fridge to pull out some fruit when I felt a sharp pulse shoot through my right leg.

“Ahh!” I groaned.

Suddenly, some fruit fell out of the fridge and hit the floor while I grabbed onto my leg and tried to rub it.

“What happened, what’s wrong?” Sanji questioned while coming to my side.“Are you hurt?”

“N-no.But my leg!It—it’s hurting!”

“I’ll get Chopper!”

“No!” I grabbed his hand.“Please…don’t bother anyone.”

“(Y/n),” Sanji grabbed onto my pained leg and caressed it gently.“Stop being afraid of asking for help.You’ve made it this far, and now there’s a possibility that you can walk again with these sensations you get.Will it really hurt to get a checkup?”

As the pain settled and the feelings of Sanji’s hands on my leg disappeared, I thought for a moment.I could no longer feel his hands even though I knew they were there, and there would be a possibility that I could walk again if there are still random stings of pain.I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask Chopper to take a look since it’s been three months since I’ve checked.

“Okay, but let me help you clean up.”

“I can handle this, please go and get a check up.”

I nodded my head and turned to leave the kitchen to go out to the deck.I should’ve looked to the side but it was too late because Luffy ran into me broadside knocking me to the deck floor out of my chair.

“Tag!I got you Luffy!” Chopper called.

“No fair, (Y/n) helped!”

The door to the kitchen slammed open to a fearful Sanji.

“WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO?!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Nami added. 

“Oh sorry (Y/n),” Luffy smiled.

“AH!(Y/n)!” Chopper yelled.

“I think I’ll take my chances and stay in the chair,” I muttered while pushing myself up. 

Sanji rushed over and helped me get back into my chair.My lower back was quite sore, but I couldn’t get too mad at Luffy and the others for playing especially because I should’ve known they were playing. 

“Guys, they didn’t know I was coming out.It’s alright.”

“It’s not alright!They could’ve—”

I put my finger against his lips to stop him from continuing.

“It’s fine.”

“Let’s go to the infirmary so I can make sure,” Chopper suggested.

“I was actually on my way to come and see you,” I chuckled.

Chopper and I made our way into the infirmary where he proceeded to do x-rays and strength tests to see if I felt anything.I explained that I was having spasms more often and it was strong enough that I kicked out produce from the fridge. 

Waiting anxiously for my results was painful but I needed to be patient if I wanted Chopper to give me accurate results.Time seemed to tick by slowly to where it almost became silent to me; I blocked out everything trying to calm my nerves. 

_*Would I be able to walk again?I don’t want to be a burden on the crew anymore.I hope this is true.Please…please…please…*_

“(Y/n)!”

“Huh?”

“I have your results,” Chopper said nervously.

“Okay…”

“Well, besides the slight bruising from the fall that Luffy caused, your thoracic vertebrae is showing signs of healing and that’s what’s causing your spasms of pain.But there is a showing of a pinched nerve, however with a reconstructive surgery I can set it back in place.”

“Does that mean I can walk again?”

Chopper looked up from his paper and beamed a wide smile at me and nodded his head.I gasped then grabbed Chopper and held him close to me.

“Thank you so much Chopper!I owe you everything!”

“You owe me nothing but your good health (Y/n),” he hugged back.“But could you loosen up, can’t breathe…”

“Oh, sorry Chopper.”

“* _Cough_ * It’s alright.We have some time until we get to the next island so I have plenty of time to do the surgery.”

“What if tomorrow morning?” I asked eagerly.

“Sounds good, but after dinner tonight you can’t eat anything.Only minimal water and no breakfast tomorrow.”

“Done!”

*~Timeskip~*

“(Y/n), can you hear me?” a voice echoed.

“Hmm?”

My eyes fluttered opened and my vision blurred at the white light over me.Moving my head slightly to adjust to the light, a hand placed itself on my cheek caressing the skin gently.

“Mon amour?”

“Sanji,” my voice cracked.“Water please.”

“Yes, yes.”

Sanji picked up a glass of water and held it to my lips.I was able to take the glass from his hands and drink the whole glass of water.My throat was relieved of it’s dryness.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Other than a little woozy, I don’t feel different.How long was I out?”

“About two days from the anesthesia.Do you have any feeling in your legs?”

I tried to move my toes first, and there was slight movement, but nothing more.I reached down to touch my thigh, and I could feel my hand there, but I couldn’t move my leg.I sighed in disappointment; I was glad that I had feeling back but I was disappointed that I couldn’t move my legs.

Chopper entered the room and was shocked to see me awake.

“Oh, (Y/n) you’re awake.How are you feeling?”

“I have feeling in my legs, but I can’t move them.”

“Okay.Well the surgery was successful in setting your spine back to normal, but the process of getting back to walking will take some time with therapy.So walking will come with time; a good sign is that you do have feeling in your legs.”

“So therapy should get me back to normal, but for now I need to stay in my chair.”

“Yes that’s right.But everything looks good so you can move around when you’re ready.”

“Okay, thank you for everything Chopper,” I smiled.

He smiled while patting my foot then left out of the room. 

“Well, no use staying here any longer,” I pushed myself up.“I should get back to work.”

“You just woke up from a surgery,” Sanji tried to push me back, “you should rest.”

“No,” I pushed back.“I’ve been resting for long enough.I need to design a new defense system for the ship.”

“Must you be difficult?” Sanji joked.

“I can’t sit here and feel sorry for myself for not being able to walk.I have to do something.”

“Alright, but let me know if you need anything.”

I nodded at Sanji as he helped me out of the bed and back into my chair.I proceeded in going about my day like I normally did after I changed and cleaned up a little.I began working on new schematics for the defense system that would not require the rest of the crew to hold onto the cannons while they fire.

The schematics took most of my time until dinner, where I discussed with Franky on how we should build the trigger system.We decided that it was best to start tomorrow and not late tonight just in case one of the cannons go off we don’t want to wake the crew.

After dinner I helped Sanji clean up, against his wishes, so that the others could get their showers and assign who’s on watch tonight.After we finished I decided to go and get a bath myself.I retrieved some clothes then made my way to the showers.I took a bit extra care with getting into the bath because my spine was still sore and I didn’t want to undo what Chopper did to fix it.

I settled deep into the water to relax; the hot water was doing wonders for my back.I decided to try and move my toes again but I couldn’t.Sighing heavily I dipped my head below the water to wet my hair when I suddenly heard another splash in the tub. 

I shot up quickly and noticed that Sanji had joined me in the bath.Though it was pointless, I still covered myself the best I could out of reflex.

“Sanji!W-what are you doing?”

He said nothing as he approached me with a predatory look in his visible eye.A heavy blush rose to my face as I realized where this was going to go.

“Sanji…wait.”

His hand placed itself on my right ankle and started to slide his hand up my calf.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.But I want to help you walk again; from making you feel me.”

A heavy blush rose to my cheeks, as Sanji leaned over and he started to trail gentle kisses down my neck.Goosebumps formed all over my body, even on my legs.When Sanji traced his tongue across my collarbone, I moaned out which turned him on even more.

“S-Sanji!” I breathed.

Sanji raised his head to ghost his lips over mine.

“I love when you call my name.”

Through half lidded eyes, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smashed my lips onto his.Sanji accepted this invitation, and kissed back with a hunger while pushing me into the wall while minding my lower back.He placed his hand over the scar where the surgery took place and stroked it gently with his fingers.I shivered under his touch, then pulled him towards me both bodies smashed together then Sanji gently ground his hips into mine.

“Mmm Sanji…”

“I’ll be gentle,” he muttered into my neck while stroking my upper thighs.

“Like you were last time?” I teased.

Suddenly, Sanji gripped onto my ass with his large hands making me gasp and my legs twitch slightly.

“Mon amour…don’t push me,” he growled like a predator.“I’m trying my best to hold back for your sake.”

Reaching down, I grabbed onto his hardened member making him gasp in pleasure.I continued to pleasure him making him breath heavily and moan out.Taking one of his hands he began to fondle my breast groping it then he dipped down to suck on the perked bud, then he nipped at it with his teeth.

“Ohh, Sanji!”

No longer being able to contain himself, Sanji pulled me on top of his lap making me straddle him.Blushing from embarrassment, I turned my head to the side; Sanji noticed my plight and tipped my chin back towards him.

“I will guide you,” he muttered before he pecked my lips.

I nodded at him then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.Trying to make my legs work, I tried to push myself up, but was unable too.That’s when Sanji gripped onto my hips and lifted me up slightly, then released me back down onto his member.Both of us cried out as he slowly set me back into position sending a different wave of pleasure through me.The slow movements, made the pleasure more intimate between us.

Sanji kept his grip on my hips then started to thrust upwards deep into me.I clawed into his shoulders feeling the intense pleasure rise within me.Sanji couldn’t help himself as he increased his speed to drive himself deeper into me.

“Oh Sanji, more!!”

“Nnn, as you wish.”

Sanji delivered as his thrusts became more intense while he dug his fingers into my hips while sucking and biting on my neck.Our slick bodies slid against each other creating a heavy friction.I found myself slowly trying to rock my hips along with his which caused him to gasp out in ecstasy.His moans let me know that he enjoyed it, and that gave me motivation to push and increase my speed.

When we reached our high, my toes began to curl and the muscles in my legs joined in and I began to do small bounces and move up and down his shaft.

“Ahh!(Y/n), you’re legs!”

Lost in my own world of euphoria and pleasure, I felt my climax hit and I cried out to Sanji while he rode out my orgasm until he hit his. 

Collapsing against his wet chest, the room seemed to become hotter mixing with the steam and hot air from the sex.I breathed heavily into Sanji’s neck which made him almost purr in pleasure.

“You…you moved your legs.”

“I think a little…”

I tried to push myself off of him trying to get my legs to work once more, but they refused to move.Holding onto the edge of the bath, I raised myself up with my arms, but Sanji held me in place and caressed my cheek while the other hand traced along my thigh.

“It’s alright,” he pecked my lips.“I know you made them move.”

“But…I feel like I didn’t give you—”

He silenced me by covering my lips with his own, then pushing his tongue into my mouth and intermingling it with mouth.Tangling my hands into his damp hair I kissed him back with the same ferocity showing him that I would do my best.My heart elevated when Sanji held me close to him and showing me his love through actionsWhen we separated for air he pressed his forehead to mine.

“Don’t say anything of that sort,” he whispers.“You’re beautiful, and give me everything I want and need.I love you for you,” he slid his hands across both of my legs, “and I love your beautiful legs walking or not.”

“I love you Sanji,” I whispered.

“Je t’aime mon amour.”

We kissed once more, but more softly and intimate not out of lust and hunger.Sanji reached to pull the plug while keeping our lips intact and I felt the water drain leaving only our drenched bodies.When we separated, again, I tried to push myself with my legs but they only made it up a little before collapsing back to the tub floor.

“Hold on.”

Sanji helped to sit me on the tubs edge before he got out to gather some towels.He returned and wrapped me in a fluffy white towel, and lifted me in his arms bridal style to set me back into my chair.I was able to dry myself off while Sanji went to put on some loose slacks and a button up shirt.He returned to aid me in trying to get dressed but I pushed him away.

“Please Sanji, I can get myself dressed.”

He knelt to place both of his hands on my legs, then dipped down to place gentle kisses on both of them.His breath made me shiver in pleasure as he dotted on me.

“You were amazing, and you’re getting stronger,” he encouraged.“I look forward to more nights like this.”

A heavy blush came on my face.

“Sanji!”

“Don’t be embarrassed I mean what I say,” he smirked.

“Let me finish getting dressed so we can go to bed.”

“As you wish.”

I finished putting on some loose shorts and a tank top then started to roll out of the bath room and towards the deck with Sanji following behind me.He then grabbed onto the back of my chair then raced me over towards the mast.

“Hey what are you doing?!”

“I have watch tonight and I would love to have my lovely lady by my side,” he smiled.

His laughter and optimism was contagious.I went along and activated my chair boost to have me get up to the crow’s nest without Sanji’s help.When we were both up there, he had already made a place for us to lay on the couch.I cuddled up to Sanji and he wrapped his arms protectively around me and placing a kiss to my forehead.It wasn’t long before I started to drift off to sleep knowing that no matter what everything was going to be okay, and Sanji would be with me every step of the way.


	10. Cure For Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roronoa Zoro x Reader  
> Modern AU

Nights were long and endless as I could no longer make my eyes close so I can drift off to sleep.Unfortunately, long hours at work and constant studying was not helping at all.Insomnia was slowly overtaking me with many sleepless nights.Being a student and working was not as easy as it seemed, especially when you were out on your own.Well, almost on my own.

The front door to the apartment opened to my boyfriend who was carrying a plastic bag probably filled with some groceries from the store.After he locked the door he turned to see me sitting on the couch, textbooks sprawled around, and me restlessly working on the last bit of my essay.

“(Y/n) you’re off early tonight?”

“Oh, hey Zoro yeah my boss scheduled me and Nami at the same time but she needed the hours so I came home.”

He moved my math book then sat next to me wrapping a muscled arm around my shoulders.

“So you came home to do homework instead of relax and get some sleep,” he stated.

“I have to get this essay done by tomorrow, the professor is being unreasonable with the due date but I can’t control what Mr. Crocodile assigns.”

“Yeah well,” Zoro reached out and shut my books.

“Hey!”

“(Y/n) you need to get some rest, you’re walking around here like a zombie and I can’t keep watching you work yourself to death.”

“Zoro I have a lot on my plate and I can’t just stop.”

“Yes you can, and you are.”

He began picking up all of my notes and books taking them into the dining area to keep them out of my reach.

“Zoro,” I groaned while rubbing my eyes and sighing.“Please don’t do this.”

“Oi.”

He caught my attention and when I looked up at him both of his hands cupped my face then he pressed his chapped lips to mine in a rough kiss.Zoro was never really subtle or the most gentle person but that’s not something I minded.Pulling away, he rested his hands on my shoulders rubbing them slightly.

“Wait right here for me will ya?”

I nodded my head still breathless from his kiss.Instead of trying to sneak to grab my books to get a few more moments to write my essay, I leaned back onto the couch and slung an arm over my eyes.I didn’t know what Zoro was doing but right now I really wanted to try and catch a few z’s.Unfortunately, my mind refused to rest; all I could think about was how I had to get my homework done and how I had to get up early in the morning to get to my early shift then head straight to school.I literally had no time to waste and I knew that I had to get back to work.

I moved to try and get up from the couch when I caught sight of Zoro leaning on the sill of the hallway with a smirk saying I-know-what-you’re-doing.

“Come on, you’re not going to do your homework right now.”

“Zoro—”

“Babe, we can do this the easy way,” he walked over and placed his hands on either side of me, “or the hard way?”

“Please, let me get back—h-hey!”

Zoro lifted me up off of the couch and slung me over his shoulder.

“Hard way it is.”

“Zoro!Put me down!”

“I will in a minute, settle down before I drop you.”

Groaning I gave up struggling and just hung there on his shoulder until he stopped in our bathroom.

“Huh?”

Zoro set me down on the floor then placed his hands on my shoulders to turn me around to face the tub.My tired eyes widened when I realized that it was filled, bubbles were everywhere, my favorite soaps were around and a few new bath bombs.I turned back to look at Zoro and he reached over to set a towel on the rack next to the shower.

“Zoro what is all—”

“I want you to relax, you have been pushing yourself way too much.Now go ahead and get undressed.”

“Are you going to watch?” I tiredly smirked.

A strong arm grabbed my waist and pulled me into his hard chest.

“Don’t tempt me, I want you to relax, but I can think of another way to put you to sleep.”

“I think I want to try this bath first that you worked so hard on making for me.”

He growled slightly but backed away so that I could get undressed and give me some privacy.Once I settled into the tub, I leaned back and reveled in the warm water surrounding me.I took a deep breath and tried to make my body relax so that all the tension could release.Dipping my head down to wet my hair a weight began to lift from me.When I came back up I leaned my head against the brim of the tub and closed my eyes.

The smell of something burning filled my nostrils slightly letting me know that Zoro probably messed up whatever he was cooking.I laughed to myself, Zoro is being really sweet which is out of the ordinary but I wasn’t complaining.I know deep down past his rough, tough-guy exterior he is really a big softie.

After about twenty more minutes of soaking, and no sign of sleep I decided to get out of the bath.I wrapped a fluffy towel around my form then walked into my bedroom to see that Zoro had laid out some of my comfy sweats and one of his t-shirts that he liked to see me wearing.Smiling I changed into the clothes that he laid out for me and just towel dried my hair because I didn’t feel like brushing it. 

After throwing everything into the hamper I walked back out into the living room to see Zoro paying for a pizza, well more like arguing and wrestling with the delivery boy who was trying to eat our pizza even though Zoro paid for it.

“Luffy give me the pizza!”

“But I gotta have a piece Zoro, that’s my tip requirement!”

“I’ll give you a tip alright!”

“You have the best toppings!”

“Dammit Luffy!”

“Luffy,” I groaned catching both of their attention, “could you please just this once not try to eat our food?I just would like to enjoy one pizza without your sticky fingers in the food.”

“Fine,” he groaned and handed the pizza to Zoro, “here.”

“No tip this time either,” Zoro slammed the door in Luffy’s face.

“Be easy on him he doesn’t really know what he does, he acts on impulse.”

“Yeah but it always ends up with half of our pizza gone.”

“True.” 

I slumped on the couch while Zoro put the pizza on the coffee table in front of us.We ate in a comfortable silence while he flipped through the channels to find a decent channel to watch but nothing seemed to be on.I ate my pizza while I leaned against Zoro, embracing his warmness.We didn’t even need to talk, especially since he was a man of few words as it is.

Once the pizza was pretty much gone, I settled in next to Zoro while he wrapped me up in his arms after shutting off the TV.Leaning back into his chest he brought me closer to where I was using him as an oversized pillow.He began smoothing my hair back and placing random kisses at the top of my head.

“Okay who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” I joked.

“Shut up,” he snorted.“The one time I’m nice to you this is the thanks I get.”

“Oh don’t be dramatic,” I turned and kissed his chin, “but Zoro I appreciate all of it.I love that you went to all this trouble to help me relax.”

“Is it working?”

“Mostly, I just can’t seem to go to sleep.It’s like my mind won’t shut off.”

“What can I do to help you?You need to sleep, even if you sleep for a whole day I don’t care.”

“Oh, are you going to give me some great advice Mr. Naps-a-lot?”

“Hey don’t hate because I have more experience sleeping than you.I know you’re trying to stall going to sleep, you start making more conversation when you’re trying to stay up.”

“Zoro my homework is due tomorrow.”

Suddenly, Zoro lifted me to set me down on his lap.Instead of leaning back, I clung to his shirt pulling closer to his warmth while placing my head on his chest.I could hear his breathing, slow and strong never hitching.Sighing tiredly, I listened carefully for his heartbeat; focusing on the calm thumping of his heart I closed my eyes and tried to use that as a means to fall asleep.

Zoro’s arms tightened around me cradling me closer to his form.All of my thoughts seemed to still while I was engulfed in his embrace. 

“How is this?” he asked.

I couldn’t really understand his words, they were muffled almost.

“(Y/n)?”

“Hm?”

“Alright, you’re finally relaxed.”

“Mm…”

I felt myself being lifted up but I remained limp against his chest although I was still aware.It wasn’t long until I found myself being laid on our bed then being tucked in.I curled in closer to my pillow but then I stirred because the warmth left me.Instinctively, I reached out to try and find Zoro.A kiss was placed on my temple, signaling where he was.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he whispered.

“Don’t take long,” I muttered without opening my eyes.

He pulled away from me and I turned over then reached for his pillow and cuddled it to my chest trying to get back the warmth I lost.Taking in the lingering scent of Zoro’s steel musk from his pillow my mind started to calm itself again.

**Zoro’s POV**

I left the bedroom for a moment so that I could finish up a few things.I opened (Y/n)’s laptop and opened her school email then typed up a quick email to send to all of her teachers.I told them that she needs to take the rest of the week off because she was sick. 

After that was sent off, I sent a text to Robin to let their boss know that (Y/n) will be taking the rest of the week off as well so she can get some rest.Robin returned my message quickly since she knew how mentally exhausted (Y/n) was and understood.She said that she would take care of it so I left it at that then closed up everything.

Heading back into the bedroom, I noticed that (Y/n) was turned over to face my side of the bed and she was hugging my pillow.I smirked while going over to the dresser to pull out a pair of sweats to sleep in.I slipped on the sweats and took off my shirt, then climbed back into bed next to (Y/n).

**(Y/n)’s POV**

I felt the bed shift letting me know that Zoro climbed into bed with me.He was pulling his pillow from my grasp and I let him only to cuddle into his warm, bare chest.I was focused on listening to his heartbeat again so that I could get to that state of rest.

“Missed me much?” he snorted.

“Maybe,” I grumbled tiredly.

“Don’t worry…”

He wrapped both of his arms around me and cradled me on his chest, my head resting comfortably over his heart.

“I’m here now.”

I smiled softly, I can’t believe that he went to all of this trouble to try and make me get some rest.I opened my eyes then tilted my head up to see Zoro laying there with his eyes closed, but he was not asleep.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping (Y/n).”

“I know, but I can’t help the feeling that I want to thank you for everything.I mean you went to all of the trouble to—”

He silenced me by kissing me hungrily while pulling me on top of him and entangling one hand in my hair.This is the Zoro I know, rough and spontaneous.He kissed me like there was no tomorrow, passionate and wild.His tongue demanded entrance to my mouth that I denied him.This made him growl heavily and he rolled me over until he was on top of me trapping me between his strong arms and claiming my mouth as his. 

This is ironic because I’m supposed to try and get some sleep but Zoro is hard to resist.I realized that he was my cure, everything he’s done for me tonight shows me how much he cares.He went out of his way to help me try to relax, and I could not thank him enough. 

Zoro slipped his hand under my shirt and traced his calloused hands along the bare skin of my ribcage giving me shivers up my spine.I ran my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck while he placed heated kisses along my neck.

“Zoro,” I moaned heavily.

“Relax,” he breathed against my neck then came up to meet my eyes.“I’m going to help you go to sleep.”

~Timeskip~

**Zoro’s POV**

(Y/n)’s cell phone began ringing stirring me out of sleep.Groggily groaning, I rubbed my eyes to wipe the sleep from them and turned to reach for (Y/n)’s phone.Before I could grab it, I felt (Y/n) stir slightly and I stopped; I did not want to wake her up at all.She cuddled closer to my chest with her bare chest against mine then settled back down.

The phone began ringing again; sighing I reached again to grab the phone and looked to see that Nami was calling.I ignored the call, but she called again.I answered the phone trying to be as quiet as I could be to not wake up (Y/n).

“What do you want?”

“Zoro, where is (Y/n)?”

“She’s unavailable, what is it?”

“I need her to pick up my shift this morning, it’s very important.”

“Nami, didn’t Robin already tell you that (Y/n) is taking the rest of the week off?So she’s not going to take any more of your shifts this week.”

“Let me talk to her Zoro!”

“No.”

I hung up on her and I switched (Y/n)’s phone to silent.I’m not going to let Nami try and take advantage of (Y/n) just so she could go out shopping with her boyfriend or do other crap that I don’t care about.

Looking down, (Y/n) was still sound asleep curled up to my chest.She shivered slightly, so I brought the sheets up a little higher to cover her bare shoulder.Underneath the blankets I traced circles over her shoulder soothing her to stay asleep as long as she needed.Closing my eyes I myself tried to catch some more time to sleep myself.

**(Y/n)’s POV**

I overheard Zoro talking to someone but I refused to open my eyes because I wanted to remain comfortable against him.When he stopped talking and began breathing evenly again, I whispered.

“Who was that?”

“Don’t worry about it, just go back to sleep.”

“Was it my job?”

“You’re fine, I already told Robin that you are not going to work.Now let’s just enjoy the peace and quiet.”

“Wait what about my essay?”

“Taken care of.”

I smiled against his chest and placed a kiss on his chin.

“You’ve thought of everything.I love you Zoro.”

“Love you too.Now let’s get some sleep, you’ve practically got a vacation.”

“Yeah, all thanks to you.”

He chuckled in response; we both relaxed into a slumber once more and I felt at peace for once in a long while.I guess Zoro is my cure for insomnia.


End file.
